New horizons, same problems
by Kratoz 1337
Summary: Lo que seria un dia de alegria para el humano se complica, y da camino a nuevos mundos para el, descubriendo una eterna guerra y a un antiguo mal olvidado en el tiempo. Saga de Edea Sun(Princesa Flama), El Infierno.
1. Luz Perdida

Capitulo 1.- Luz perdida

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, sobre las imponentes montañas, trayendo la luz del dia a todo Ooo, alejando las tinieblas de la noche. Cerca de las praderas, justo en la frontera entre el reino helado y el dulce reino, se puede apreciar la silueta de un joven, no mayor de los 19 años, sentado en una colina no muy lejos de una gran casa situada en un arbol. Cualquiera diria que admiraba el hermoso espectaculo ante el, sin embargo, sus ojos, de un color azul cielo, no parecian mostrar sentimiento alguno. su cabellera dorada, larga hasta la altura del hombro, bailaba libre al compas del silbido del viento. De tez blanca, vestia un elegante traje de gala azul cobalto, acompañado de ligeras protecciones en los hombros, pecho y brazos; su camisa era de un color blanco, la cual tenia una extencion en forma de capucha hecha con piel de oso.

Nadie podria decir desde hace cuanto lleva en ese lugar, pero si podrian adivinar el porque de su estado, el pobre joven habia sufrido multiples desiluciones en el amor, pero las que mas quedaron en su mente son tres.

La primera, a los 14, fue con la fundadora y actual gobernante del dulce reino: la princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum, doncella responsable de convertirlo en el mas grande heroe de todo Ooo, incluso mayor que el gran billy. Por dicha doncella el ultimo de los humanos realizo las mas grandes, peligrosas y dificiles proesas. En un principio ella lo rechazaba, argumentando la diferencia de edades, pero un viejo dicho humano dice "persevera y alcanzaras", y asi fue, logro que ella lo aceptara, aun sabiendo la edad verdadera de la doncella, cosa que no le importaba al humano, sin embargo, su relacion no diferencio mucho de cuando solo eran amigos, salvo por el hecho de que ella lo presentaba como su pareja. La relacion no duro mas de 5 meses, por un tiempo el humano sufrio la roptura, cosa que no parecio importarle a la gobernante.

Mas tarde, 5 meses exactamente, la chispa de la vida regreso a el al conocer a la princesa del reino de fuego: La princesa Edea Sun, doncella que ponia en riesgo su vida, pero que amaba con intensidad. Su relacion iba viento en popa, pero un error fatal del humano termino con tan hermoso sueño. Derrocando a su padre, ahora ella gobierna su reino con amor y compacion.

Una vez mas sumido en la tristeza y la soledad, busco refugio con su mejor amiga, Marceline Abader, futura gobernante de la Nocheosfera y reina de los vampiros. Luego de un par de años de aventuras, sentimientos de amor brotaron de ambos seres, pero el dolor de la vampiro de perderlo en un futuro debido a su inmortalidad hizo que lo dejara.

Ahora, se encontraba solo, una vez mas. Apesar de haber salido con la mayoria de las princesas, las tres mencionadas fueron, son y siempre seran las dueñas de su corazon. Un año a pasado, el deber lo hacia distraerse de su dolor, pero no del todo.

Un ser magico se aproximo hasta el, se trataba de su hermano adoptivo, Jake, el cual no sabia como aliviar el sufrimento de su ser

-Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto

-Si-Respondio algo distante

-Seguro que quieres hacerlo?-Pregunto mientras ponia su pata en su hombro-Aun hay tiempo para rechazar la invitacion

-No-Respondio mientras se levantaba-No pienso desairar al rey, ademas, mientras mas rapido lo hagamos antes podre volver al trabajo.

Dicho esto el humano comenzo a caminar a un carruaje que llegaba en aquel momento, seguido por la mirada de su amigo. Luego de dejar a Bonnibel, Finn se volvio mas serio, dejando sus boberias de niño d lado, pero, luego de romper con marceline, y, al darse cuenta de que las demas princesas solo lo querian como un trofeo, perdio toda la alegria. Ahora era mas cruel y sanguinario con sus enemigos, haciendo que todos le conosieran como "El Segador".

Jake regreso a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamandole desde el carruaje, sin mucho esfuerzo, utilizando sus poderes llego al carruaje, lo abordo y este emprendio el viaje al capitolio.


	2. La ceremonia

Capitulo 2.- La ceremonia

El carruaje iba a paso veloz al capitolio, reino principal de todo Ooo y hogar del rey Charles Harningold, gobernante amable, justo y bondadoso, pero sin decendencia al trono. Durante su relacion, la dulce princesa los presento en una de las muchas fiestas a las que ella tenia que asistir, llevando al humano mas como escolta que como su pareja. El heroe ofresio sus servicios y tras varias misiones para el rey, este, con el tiempo llego a considerarlo como su hijo. El motivo de su visita ese dia era para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 19 del heroe; y porque ademas seria nombrado Caballero oficial del capitolio.

Durante el trayecto por la ciudad la gente salia de sus hogares pra ver, saludar y felicitar al ultimo de los humanos.

-Eres muy popular-argumento jake rompiendo el silencio que habia desde que salieron del fuerte-Todos te adoran.

El humano no respondio, se acomodaba el pelo en una cola de caballo y miraba a la nada. El perro no insistio mas, una vez mas el silencio se adueño del ambiente, sin tomar en cuenta todo el escandalo de la gente. no tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo y una vez en las puertas el carruaje se detuvo. Apenas los heroes pusieron un pie fuera, el bullicio de la gente aumento, Jake se detubo un momento para saludarlos, pero Finn no presto mucha atencion, al ver que su hermano se adelantava el can corrio a su lado.

Las puertas se abrieron y el duo entro, el vestibulo era amplio y alli, justo en medio los esperaba uno de los mayordomos.

-Bienvenidos-dijo con tono de respeto mientras hacia una leve reverencia-los estabamos esperando . . .

-Pues no esperen mas-interrumpio el can con su tipico tono bromista-Ya estan aqui por quienes lloraban

-Por aqui-prosiguio el mayordomo sin prestarle atencion a Jake-Siganme porfavor

-Gracias-respondio el humano, quien tambien ignoro las palabras de su hermano.

-Vaya-penso el perro-cuanta alegria, ni parese celebracion.

Los hermanos siguieron al mayordomo hasta la sala del trono donde se encontraban todos los invitados, y a sentado en el trono el rey de Ooo, El mayordomo indico al humano que tenia que esperar a ser llamado, mientras el conducia a Jake con su familia.

-Distinguidos invitados- comenzo a hablar el rey al notar la llegada del heroe- Me complace que nos acompañen este dia-su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada con claridad por todos los invitados, en su mayoria los gobernantes de los diversos reinos- hoy hace 19 años nacio la esperanza del debil, el terror de los infames y villanos, nacio un heroe al que hoy daremos nuestro agradecimiento: Finn el humano.

Al oir su nomre, el heroe comenzo su caminar hacia el trono, varios suspiros de las invitadas presentes fueron soltados al verle el esto aplaudia con fervor, en las afueras del castillo el pueblo entero veia el evento atraves de enormes pantallas por el reino. Una vez que llego hasta el rey se arrodillo.

-Finn el humano, por haber prestado tus servicios al capitolio y cada uno de los reinos de Ooo, por ayudar al inocente y haber obrado mas alla de lo que dicta el dever, te hago entrega del mayor honor de este rey, el titulo de caballero real-mientras hablaba paso su espada de un hombro al otro, al terminar el humano se reincorporo y se volvio a los invitados-habitantes de Ooo, regocijense.

Desde el trono Fin pudo ver con claridad a los invitados, mas especificamente a tres que curiosamente estaban sentadas una al lado de las otras. Se trataba de nada menos que la dulce princesa, la princesa flama y la reina de los vampiros. Por un momento se quedo embobado por los hermosos trajes que portaban, aunque le desconcerto por un momento ver a Edea en la fiesta, ya que aun no se recuperaba del todo de un intento de asesinato para derrocarla, plan ideado por su padre, las cosas hubieran terminado en tragedia de no ser por Sir Cort Propto, antes conocido simplemente como pan de canela, campeon del reino del fuego quien la salvo y ayudo a retomar el control. Cuando sintio las miradas de la doncella, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza.

-Ahora-La voz del rey lo regreso a la realidad-Que empiece el banquete-En ese momento entraron varios meseros llevando mesas y charolas con bebidas y los mas diversos y deliciosos manjares-Ahora heroe-Hablo el rey al oido de Finn-Disfruta la fiesta, te lo has ganado.

El humano asintio con la cabeza y camino hacia los demas invitados. Ninguno de los presentes advirtio sobre un ente que observaba a la distancia, oculto entre las sombras.

-Te encontre . . . "Segador" . . .

CONTINUARA . . .


	3. Coincidencia

Capitulo 3 .- Coincidencia?

Los invitados iban y venian, agunos conversaban sobre temas ajenos al humano, otros comian de los deliciosos manjares, todos lo saludaban y felicitaban. El heroe fingia una sonrisa mientras paseaba por el salon, queria salir de hay, pero no queria ofender al rey simplemente abandonando el lugar, almenos tenia que fingir que la fiesta era de su agrado. Tratando de despejar su mente fue a buscar a su hermano a su mesa, al llegar observo la escena familiar, Jake tratando de converser a TV de salir de la casa y buscar un departamento y Arcoiris dando consejos a sus hijos sobre la bebida. El humano no pudo evitar reirse por ello, no queria interrumpir a la familia, dio media vuelta y se topo con uno de los invitados, quien accidentalmente derramo el contenido de su copa en el humano.

-Porfavor perdoneme-Decia el invitado apenado-No era mi intencion . . .

-Descuide-Lo interrumpio Finn mientras se sacudia la bebida sin mucho exito-Ha sido mi culpa

-Pero finn-Interrumpio el rey preocupado-Que ha pasado?

-Nada su majestad, solo me he distraido y he ocacionado que me rociaran con la bebida

-Creame que fue un accidente, yo no queria . . .

-Cree que pueda prestarme una habitacion para cambiarme?-Pregunto el humano cambiando de tema

-Por supuesto, sigueme-Respondio el rey mientras lo conducia fuera del salon

La escena acontesida no llamo mucho la atencion y pronto todos volvieron a la que estaban haciendo, algunos incluso no lo notaron, en especial tres doncellas que, curiosamente estaban sentadas en la misma mesa.

La tencion era tan densa que se podria cortar con un cuchillo, ninguna quiso hablar desde que llegaron, fue la reina de los vampiros quien rompio el silencio.

-Y dime Bonnibel, Que de nuevo a ocurrido en el dulce reino?

-Nada fuera de lo normal, luego de que Finn forjara el pacto con las tribus barbaras la violencia a bajado drasticamente, mi gente puede descansar luego de los constantes ataques.

-Y tu Edea, algo nuevo que contar?

-No mucho, lo mismo que Bonnibel, la violencia a disminuido, pero esto a causa del entrenamiento que Finn le a dado a nuestras tropas para mantener el orden.

-Y tu-Comenzo a decir la dulce princesa-Alguna novedad?

-Nah, lo mismo de siempre, mi papa quiere que gobierne la nocheosfera, pero no quiero.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, en eso la dulce princesa se levanta de su aciento

-Si me disculpan voy al tocador

Ninguna de las presente comento algo y esta se retiro. En ese momento la reina de los vampiros reparo en que El humano no se encontraba, sin decir nada penso en espiarlo, como en los buenos tiempos, antes de enamorarse y romperle el corazon(y de paso el de ella tambien).

-Tengo que irme-Argumento la vampiro-Nos vemos luego

Diciendo esto floto y se alejo por una ventana, cuando sintio que nadie la observaba se trasnsformo en murcielago y volvio a entrar por otra, con mucho cuidado entraba en las distintas habitaciones buscando al humano para jugarle una broma, sin mucho exito penso en regresar al salon, pero una sombra la golpeo en la cara.

-Que demonios?-gruño la vampira-quien eres?

La sombra solo solto una risa y se fue alejando

-Ha no desgraciado, no te saldras tan facilmente de esta, no sabes a quien has cabreado-Dicho esto la vampira comenzo a perseguirlo hasta un laberinto ubicado en los jardines del castillo.

De regreso en la fiesta.

El bullicio de la fiesta comenzaba a dare un ligero dolor de cabeza, se inclino hacia adelante y dirigio su mano a su sien, Sir Cort, quien se mantenia a cierta distancia para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de cualquier situacion, se aproximo a ella.

-Se encuentra bien majestad?-pregunto al oido de la doncella

-Si, solo es un ligero dolor-respondio en tono tranquilizador-Con algo de aire fresco se me quitara

-Quiere que la acompañe?-pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Dudo que mi padre intente algo en este lugar, tranquilizate un poco.

-No lo digo por eso

-Estare bien, mira-Dijo mientras señalaba el salon entero-El no esta aqui, seguramente ya se ha retirado, relajate y disfruta de la fiesta.

-Pero . . .-el dulce ser quiso decir mas, pero la mano de Edea se lo impidio

-Es una orden-respondio esta

El dulce ser no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. Edea tomo rumbo al jardin, al salir sintio la fresca briza en su ser, era una extraña sensacion que le causaba tanto dolor como alivio. Esa misma sensacion que le causaba estar con el, el hombre que le enseño a amar, y tambien quien le causo un gran dolor, aun mayor que ser odiada por su padre y que este tratara de matarla.

Caminaba con cierto cuidado, apesar de llevar un vestido que aislaba en gran medida sus poderes, entregado por el propio Finn para que pudieran estar juntos sin que ella se sintiera triste por lastimarlo, tenia miedo de causar algun incendio, camino hasta un balcon que mostraba una vista hermosa del capitolio a esa hora, la luz de la luna iluminaba muy poco pero era un hermoso espectaculo. Por su mente pasaron imagenes, recuerdos de cuando ella y su heroe, su gran amor salian a caminar por los alrededores, iban a cenar a algun reino o jugaban como niños. Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Tenias que usarme como juguete-Dijo en voz baja, casi como si se lo dijera a ella misma-Porque lo hiciste? Porque acabaste con este hermoso sueño?

La risa de una niña la sorprendio de repente, se volvio y pudo verla, una pequeña elemental de fuego quien la miraba fijamente, algo en ella le resultaba familiar, la examino de pies a cabeza hasta que al fin lo vio, era ella, cuando apenas era una bebe.

-Como es posible . . .?-comenzo a decir, mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña, quien salio corriendo con direccion al laberinto del jardin-Espera . . .-grito Edea mientras seguia a la infante par que no causara un accidente o se lastimara.

Mientras la princesa corria tras la niña, una sombra la veia desde lejos.

-Solo falta una-penso-No sera dificil atraerla.

Mientras tanto en los baños de damas

La dulce princesa no paraba de llorar, mientras veia una foto del heroe y ella cuando "salian".

-Como pude ser tan tonta?-se decia, o mejor dicho se reprochaba-Porque no lo vi antes, como te lastimaba con mi indiferencia-las lagrimas no paraba de salir-Por favor, perdoname.

-Bonnibel-se escucho detras de la puerta

-Finn?-pregunto extrañada la princesa-eres tu?

-Querida, ven conmigo-respondio la voz

La princesa salio y busco al humano, pero no vio nada.

-Que tonta fui-penso-el ya ni me habla asi

-Bonnibel-hay estaba otra vez esa voz, era identica a la de el-Ven mi querida princesa, volvamos a amarnos

La princesa entro en una especie de transce, comenzo a seguir a la voz a las afueras del castillo. Sin darse cuenta entro al laberinto . . .

El heroe salia de la ducha en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, afuera lo esperaba uno de los empleados

-Fue de agrado la ducha?-pregunto

-De maravilla, era lo que nesecitaba

El mayordomo dejo la ropa que el heroe usaria en lo que la suya se lavaba y secaba

-Si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo-Dijo el empleado antes de salir

El humano se dirigio a la ropa que constaba de un elegante traje real, adornado con detalles dorados y de un hermoso color vino, presisamente era el que el principe usaria. Luego de vestirse se acomodo el cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Te queda perfecto-Escucho desde la puerta, al voltear pudo notar al rey-Me alegra que hayas aceptado usarlo.

-No tenia de otra-Respondio tratando de no sonar grosero-es lo unico que me queda-continuo mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas y las protecciones que llevaba con el otro traje

-Esas no son necesarias-Comento el rey-Nadie se atreveria a atacar el capitolio y menos sabiendo que tu estas aqui.

-Ser precabido difiere entre vivir y morir, nunca se sabe que puede pasar, solo podemos prepararnos para lo peor

-Sabias palabras.

-Solo es experiencia.

-Y eso es mejor que nada-El rey se aproximo hasta el humano y puso sus manos en sus hombros-Me alegro de contar contigo.

-Aun cuando no pude salvar la vida de la reina?-pregunto el humano mientras bajaba la mirada y unos cabellos cubrian su rostro

-No fue tu culpa-Respondio el rey-Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcanze, no puedes hacer milagros Finn . . . nadie puede-El humano no respondio, se quedo callado mirando el suelo, el rey solo lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo-Ella tambien te queria.

-Eso es lo que me duele-Penso el humano- el no poder salvarla tambien.

La puerta se abrio bruscamente, el duo se separo para ver que Sir Cort Propto veia al humano con cierto odio.

-Que ocurre, campeon del reino del fuego?-Hablo el rey con autoridad-Porque inrrumpe de esa manera?

-Disculpe majestad, estoy buscando a mi reina, hace rato que salio del salon y no ha vuelto

Las palabras del dulce ser hicieron que Finn se preocupara-No crees que se trate de su padre . . . o si?

-No lo se, pense que tal vez podria estar con usted-Respondio mientras señalaba al humano

-Pues ya ve que no, si ella ha desaparecido es vuestro deber el encontrarla, despues de todo usted era su escolta-Hablo el rey al reconocer el odio en la mirada del campeon

-Dejame ayudarte a encontrarla-Se apresuro a decir el humano-Entre los dos la encontraremos mas rapido . . .

Un fuerte grito y ruidos de pelea interrumpieron la platica

-Que demonios?-Alcanso a decir el rey cuando el heroe y el campeon salien corriendo en dirrecion al escandalo.

CONTINUARA . . .

Gracias a todos los que le dais una oportunidad a esta historia que es mi primer fic. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y sugerencias.

Hasta la proxima.


	4. El intruso (Saga de Finn, el Segador)

Capitulo 4 El intruso

Corrieron tan rapido como pudieron, siguiendo el ruido el cual los condujo hasta el gran salon. Al llegar pudieron ver como los invitados huia aterrados de el gran salon, al llegar notaron varias criaturas que luchaban con los guardias del capitolio. Sin mas tiempo que perder corrieron a ayudar a los guardias y los pocos invitados que quedaban, las criaturas eran rapidas y agresivas, el humano trataba de atacarlas pero estas retrocedian y luego se lanzaban contra el, cortando el traje con sus afiladas garras, luego de un rato el heroe opto por esperar a que saltaran para luego apuñalarlas, no pasaron mas de 10 minutos y todas las creaturas estaban derrotadas, Finn guardo su espada y avanzo hasta Sir Cort, quien ayudaba al ultimo unvitado quien le habia caido ensima parte del techo.

-Que ha pasado aqui-pregunto Finn al herido

-No lo se, estabamos bailando cuando de repente aparecieron estas criaturas y comenzaron a atacar a todos . . .

-Bienvenido . . . segador-oyeron a sus espaldas los campeones, al girarse vieron un demonio, pero este era distinto, a diferencia de los de la nocheosfera este tenia sus alas invertidas, portaba una gruesa armadura, su voz era mas maligna y denotaba un aura mas obscura-Te estaba esperando.

-Quien eres?-Grito Finn al intruso-Porque atacas el capitolio?

-Mi nombre no importa y como mencione antes, te estaba esperando, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, es una especie de . . . "oferta"

-Que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto el humano suavisando un poco su postura, pero aun con espada en mano.

-Me alegro que me dejes exponer mi propuesta en lugar de atacarme-Respondio el demonio con algo de burla en su tono-Tengo cierto trabajo que necesita ser completado, pero solo puede hacerlo un humano, y como sabras, casi no quedan humanos en este mundo decadente, no puros, almenos.

-Y si me niego?-Pregunto el Heroe mientras avanzaba al demonio hasta quedar a no mas de 3 metros de el

El demonio no respondio, una sonriza se formo en sus labios, como si ya supiera que diria eso, levanto su brazo izquierdo, extendio la mano y de esta empezo a emanar un ligrero humo grisaceo, Finn le presto mucha atencion, poco a poco, imagenes empezaban a mostrarse de este, el heroe miro sorprendido la escena que se mostraba, 3 doncellas, esposadas de las muñecas, colgaban de una especie de caldero. La sangre del humano hirvio en sus venas mientras le mostraba una mirada asesina al demonio-Todo trato tiene una clausula de cumplimiento, tu me ayudaras y yo las dejare libres.

-Es Edea, Bonnibel y Marceline-Grito Sir Cort

-Eres un infeliz . . .-Bramio el humano-Juro que si les pasa algo yo . . .

-Tranquilo "segador"-Respondio el demonio-ya te dije dije que no les pasara nada, siempre y cuando tu me ayudes.

El humano medito las opciones, si lo ayudaba podria salvarlas, pero si era una trampa estaban condenadas, de igual forma si atacaba, las ponia en riesgo, no tenia mas alternativa, tenia que confiar en el demonio

-Como puedo saber que cumpliras tu palabra?

-No puedes . . .-Respondio el demonio al mismo tiempo que desvanecia el humo de su mano izquierda y con el brazo derecho formaba un portal-Aceptas entonces?

Sir Cort, quien habia estado escuchando atentamente dio un paso al frente-Yo tambien voy

-No escuchaste insecto?-Grito el demonio-Solo quiero al Humano

-Has secuestrado a su majestad la reina del reino fuego, y es mi deber, como campeon del reino, el salvarla-Respondio mientras tomaba su lanza y se preparaba para atacar.

-Espera-Grito el humano al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a el en un intento por detenerlo-Si lo haces y llegas a matarlo nunca sabremos donde estan, dejame hacer lo que me pide.

-No pienso dejar que mi reina muera por tus intentos de heroismo-Grito el dulce ser mientas le apuntaba con su arma-No como la reina del capitolio-Esas palabras hicieron que el humano se enfureciera, sabia que la ira era una mala consejera, pero la forma en que lo dijo le cabreo, y mucho-Ahora apartate.

-Si lo hago, el puede matarlas; no, no dejare que pases, aun si eso significa que deba luchar contra ti.

Sir Cort nisiquiera respondio, se lanzo contra el humano con odio, no solo por el hecho de no dejarle pasar, no, habia algo mas, algo que lo hacia atacar al humano de esa manera. El dulce ser tenia la ventaja del alcance, pero el humano la de la velocidad y agilidad, los golpes sonaban a medida que las armas se encontraban. El humano parecia no querer lastimarlo, al contrario que su adversario. En un intento por detener la pelea el humano choco su arma contra la del campeon del reino del fuego y comenzaron a forcejear.

-Detente-Grito el humano mientras luchaba por no ceder-No vez que lo unico que conseguiras sera que las maten

-Callate-Grito colerico Cort, quien con un sorpresivo ataque a los pies del humano logro hacer que se elevara al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba contra la pared.

El rey llegaba en ese momento, justo cuando vio al heroe estrellarse contra el muro, trato de socorrerlo, pero un extra;o campo de fuerza se lo impedia-No interrumpas-Le dijo el demonio-Esto se pone interesante.

El humano abrio los ojos con pesadez, el golpe fue duro, una leve linea de sangre brotaba de sus labios, alzo la mirada y vio al ser de dulce correr hacia el con intencion de atravezarlo con su lanza, el humano se levanto despacio, pero no se movio, esperando a que su adversario se acercara, a menos de 2 metros de el y con un movimiento instantaneo aparecio traz su enemigo con espada en mano, Sir Cort no se movio por un segundo, cuando el humano guardo su hoja el ser de dulce se desplomo, luego avanzo hacia el demonio.

-Listo-Hablo el humano mietras caminaba hacia el portal-Vamonos, cuanto antes acabe antes las liberaras.

El demonio Sonrio maliciosamente mientras seguia al heroe con la mirada, cuando este termino de cruzar, le siguio y poco despues el portal se cerro y desaparecio.

El rey miraba atonito la escena, no pudo ver el ataque del humano, pero fue efectivo, por un momento se sintio aterrado al ver que el antiguo ser del dulce reino caia al suela pesadamente, pero luego se calmo al ver que aun vivia. En ese momento el campo que cubria el salon desaparecio y corrio a auxiliar al campeon.

-Rapido-ordeo a sus guardias-tenemos que llevarlo a que lo sanen a el y a los demas invitados-Los guardias obedecieron, luego volvio la vista al lugar donde se encontraba el portal, un leve sudor frio recorrio su cuello-Buena suerte en tu mision heroe.

CONTINUARA . . .

He aqui otro capitulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, sin mas que decir me despido no sin antes pedirles me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o dudas.

De antemano Gracias y hasta la proxima.


	5. La chispa de la vida Part 1

5.-La Chispa de la vida Parte 1

En medio de un paramo desolado, cerca de un volcan activo cuyas rocas aun ardiendo llovian fue el lugar donde el portal lo llevo al humano y su sombrio acompañante.

-Por aqui-Dijo el demonio mientras conducia al heroe por una vereda sin que le importace las rocas que caian-No estamos muy lejos.

Finn no respondio, siguio a su guia sin cuestionar.

-Falta mucho?-Pregunto luego de un largo rato.

-Solo un poco mas, cruzando ese muro-Respondio mientras señalaba una extraña pared en medio de un precipicio.

-Que es este lugar?-Pregunto mientras escalaba el muro

-Eso no importa-Respondio con tono severo-solo cumple tu parte del trato de mi se;or y todo ira bien.

-Tu no vienes?-Pregunto extrañado

-No, tengo otros asuntos pendientes.

-Como sabre si lo he encontrado?

-Ya lo sabras humano . . . ya lo sabras

Finn no respondio, salto del otro lado y lo vio, un inmenso castillo en medio de un acantilado, cuyo fondo se encontraba un rio de lava y apenas sostenido por unas gigantescas cadenas, las cuales eran lo unico que lo separaba del vacio. El puente que lo conectaba con el lugar del que observaba el humano hacia tiempo se habia caido, sin pensarlo mucho subio por una de las cadenas y cruzo con mucho cuidado. Luego de una muy peligrosa travecia llego a terreno seguro, si es que se le puede llamar seguro al lugar donde se encontraba. Con espada en mano entro en el extraño castillo, parecia estar deshabitado, pero si lo que el demonio le dijo era verdad, tendria que estar alerta, luego de recorrer lo que supuso era el vestibulo se adentro mas, el lugar se estaba cayendo a pedasos, Finn se cuestiono si era verdad que se encontrara hay, entonces lo vio, al otro lado de un pasillo semi derrumbado.

-QUIEN ERES ?-Bramio la criatura de roca-PORQUE ENTRAS EN LOS DOMINIOS DE GHORN ?

-Soy lo ultimo que veras-Respondio el humano mientras se colocaba en su posicion de combate.

La criatura solto una sonora carcajada-TU NO ERES NADIE, ARDERAS BAJO MI ESPADA Y TUS HUESOS AVIVARAN MI FLAMA

Finn no respondio, simplemente se abalanzo sobre su adversario con la determinacion en sus ojos, a no mas de 6 metros salto con intencion de impactar su espada en la cabeza de la criatura, pero esta rapidamente dio un paso hacia atras y golpeo el suelo, rompiendolo al instante. Finn no pudo evitarlo, mientras caia oia la risa de victoria del Ghorn. Luego todo fue obscuridad.

1 Hora antes . . .

El portal se abria y de el salio el humano seguido por el demonio, Finn vio el paisaje que tenia enfrente, luego dirigio su mirada a un demonio que aparentemente lo esperaba.

-Bienvenido-Exclamo el demionio, este era distinto al que habia traido al humano y a sus escoltas, para empezar era mucho mas agradable a la vista que los otros-Te estaba esperando

-Que es lo que quiere haga?-Pregunto con voz seria.

-Es muy sencillo, si es que los rumores son ciertos.

-Que rumores?-pregunto extrañado.

-Los que se refieren a ti como el "Segador".

-Quiere que mate a alguien?

-Si, pero no es un ser cualquiera, esta criatura es de roca solida, posee la fuerza suficiente como para tumbar los muros de mi palacio; su "corazon", si se le pude llamar asi, es una diminuta roca de poder arcano que arde con la intencidad del sol y con el cubre su cuerpo haciendolo casi intocable, a menos que te guste la carne bien cocida. Es un desafio muy peligroso para cualquiera, menos para ti claro esta

-Y porque el interes en que le mate, si puedo saber?

-Esa criatura mato a mi esposa e hijo y quiero que pague por ello.

-Vaya, no pense que a los demonios les interesaran sus hijos, tenia claro que la mayoria los abandona a la menor oportunidad-Respondio mientras regresaban a su memoria los momentos que paso con marcy, y de como ella, siendo hija de un demonio, sufrio tal atrocidad.

-Eso solo sucede cuando se hacen para aumentar la poblacion, no para formar una familia-Respondio con un tono de voz claramente entristecido.

-Me sorprende, nunca pense encontrame con un demonio con esas ideas.

-Es porque no soy un demonio del todo.

-Disculpa?-Pregunto intrigado el humano.

-Mi madre era una humana-Comenzo a relatar el demonio-me crie con ella, hasta que mi padre, uno de los gobernantes del primer circulo del infierno aparecio y la asesino-Hizo una pausa, seguramente por el dolor que le causaba recordarlo-me llevo con el, desde entonces vivo aqui, ahora mi padre a muerto y yo gobierno en su lugar.

-Lamento lo de tu familia-Menciono el humano-debe ser dificil vivir sabiendo que todos tus seres amados han muerto.

-Talvez, pero yo aun tengo algo por que seguir, algo que quiero proteger y por eso es que tambien necesito que acabes con esa criatura. No quiero mas muertes de los inocentes.

-Eso es todo? Por eso secuestraste a 2 gobernantes y una heredera al trono de mi mundo? Pudiste simplemente pedirlo y ya.

-Lo lamento, pero era algo necesario y por eso ordene su secuestro, para asegurarme que acabaras con ese monstruo. Una vez que lo hayas hecho seran libres y regresaran a casa. Aceptas?

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, no puedo negarme.

-Fabuloso-Dio la vuelta y se preparaba para partir, pero se detubo-ah una cosa mas-Agrego-Una vez que lo hayas matado, quisiera saber si puedes traerme su corazon-Finn lo miro extrañado-no es necesario, como te dije solo con que lo mates liberare a las doncellas, pero si lo haces, puedo concederte cualquier deseo . . .

CONTINUARA . . .

Agradecimientos a Vivis99 por ser la primera en comentar, dar su opinion e ideas, en serio, muchas gracias, pensaba que a nadie le gustaba mi historia(Apesar de ya tener 146 visitas pero ningun comentario, excepto el tuyo claro) Y con respecto a tu idea: Si, hay alguien por hay que se involucra, pero eso sera mas adelante, mientras espero que disfruten este capitulo, espero sus comentarios, Ya sean buenos o malos, Ideas o insultos, los acepto todos.

Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


	6. Invitadas

6.- Invitados

-Querido, no deberias estar despierto tan tarde-Comento Bonnibel desde la cama al humano que veia el dulce reino desde el balcon-Vuelve a la cama.

-No puedo . . . -Respondio friamente el humano

-Disculpa?-Cuestiono extrañada-Porque?

-Porque esto no es real, solo es un sueño, y es momento que despiertes de el Bonnibel . . . Bonnibel . . .

-BONNIBEL ! ! ! -Grito la vampiro logrando que la dulce gobernante regresara a la realidad-Despierta princecita, tenemos problemas

-Que?-Pregunto mientras terminaba de despertarce, al lograr enfocar la mirada trato de moverse, pero unas cadenas le sujetaban ambas manos sobre la cabeza, impidiendoselo, volvio la mirada a Marceline para notarla en la misma situacion-Que esta pasando? donde estamos?

-No lo se-escucho a su diestra, al mirar noto a la reina flama en la misma posicion que ellas-Solo recuerdo haber visto algo extraño en el jardin, lo segui hasta el laberinto, es todo lo que recuerdo, cuando desperte ya estabamos aqui.

-Igual yo-Respondio Marceline

-Lo mismo digo-Agrego Bonnibel-Pero sea como sea que haya pasado, tenemos que salir de aqui.

-Pero como? No sabemos en donde estamos, ni quienes nos tienen aqui, tampoco sabemos si alguien vaya a venir a salvarnos, Puede que no hayan notado aun nuestra ausencia en la fiesta-Comento la princesa flama claramente alterada

-Que hay de tu escolta?-Pregunto Marceline

-Le ordene que me dejara tranquila y que disfrutara de la fiesta-Respondio mientras bajaba la vista

-Y que no pueden usar sus poderes para liberarse?-Interrumpio la dulce princesa

-Crees que no lo hemos intentado?-Respondio la princesa flama

-Estas cadenas bloquean nuestros poderes-Respondio Marceline mientras mostraba unas marcas en las cadenas de ella y la princesa flama-magia arcana muy poderosa y antiquisima, De antes de la guerra de los champiñones, por eso te despertamos, las tuyas no tienen tal hechizo.

La gobernante del dulce reino miro sus cadenas para confirmar que las suyas eran normales, una leve sonriza de triunfo se formo en sus labios, con un rapido movimiento de manos logro sacar una ganzua de una de sus pulceras, rapidamente se libero y corrio a ayudar a las demas, pero le fue imposible, como le dijo Marceline, las de ellas tenian alguna clase de conjuro y no tenian cerradura

-Deben activarse por medio de una secuencia de voz-Bonnibel seguia sin creer en la magia a pesar de todas la cosas inexplicables que a menudo le suceden, como lo que les estaba ocurriendo-Talves pueda cortarlas con un lacer lo suficientemente fuer. . .

Unos pasos fuera de la habitacion donde se encontraban la pusieron nerviosa, dejo de moverse para escuchar mejor lo que ocurria fuera, Unas voces claramente varoniles, adornadas con un tono siniestro discutian al otro lado de la puerta, hablaban un extraño idioma que Bonnibel no pudo identificar, cuando las voces comenzaron a alejarse, se dirigio a sus compañeras de celda.

-No podre hacer nada sin los materiales necesarios, tratare de salir a buscar ayuda

-No lo hagas, es muy peligroso-Le advirtio la vampiro

-No tenemos de otra, como dijo Edea, puede que nadie haya notado nuestra ausencia, y no sabemos que es lo que estos seres quieran de nosotras.

-Hay alguien que si pudo notar nuestra ausencia-Interrumpio la princesa flama mientras alzaba la mirada.

-Lo dudo-Respondio Marceline-El no estaba cuando ocurrio todo esto, ademas con todas las invitadas acosandolo dudo mucho que nos recuerde-Esto ultimo lo dijo con tono de tristeza y puede que hasta con algo de celos.

Ninguna de las demas princesas dijo nada, Bonnibel dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta, trato de habrirla pero tenia cerrojo, con una gran habilidad la destrabo y salio con suma cautela, antes de salir por completo vovio la mirada por ultima vez a la que fueron, como ella, novias del ultimo humano, les dio una sonrisa, como si tratara de decirles que estaria bien y despues desaparecio tras la puerta.

No habian pasado ni veinte minutos cuando un demonio entraba en la camara con Edea y Marceline.

-Buenas tardes señoritas-Comenzo a hablar-Como se encuentran?

-INFELIZ ! ! ! como quieres que estemos si nos tienes secuestradas?-Grito Marceline

-Ohh, es verdad, donde estan mis modales-Respondio mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la cadenas desaparecian, mas no los grilletes que se transormaron en unas especies de muñequeras-Porfavor disculpen el malentendido, no son prisioneras, no, mas bien son . . . invitadas de nuestro reino.

-Quien eres?-Pregunto Edea con semblante de alerta

-Me llamo Vulgrim, querida.

-Vulgrim? Canciller del primer circulo del infierno?-Pregunto Marceline

-Le conoces?

-No, hasta ahora, mi padre me habia hablado mucho de ustedes, los "Caidos", los primeros demonios que existieron, seres de infinita maldad que solo quieren la destruccion de toda la bondad del mundo, incluso mi padre les teme.

-Me alegra saber que nuestra reputacion nos precede-Comento con aires de grandeza, pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora que tenemos un nuebo gobernate en este reino, las cosas han cambiado un poco.

-Asi?-Pregunto Marceline con sarcasmo

-Si, no niego que extraño aquellos dias de grandeza, pero no me quejo, ahora tenemos mas tiempo para torturar a las pobres almas que aun llegan a nuetros dominios.

-Me sorprende que el principe obscuro haya cambiado tanto

-Te equivocas pequeña, el principe de las tinieblas no gobierna mas, Samael es nuestro soberano ahora, pero el sigue con las viejas costrumbres, no, es el gobernante del primer reino el que a cambiado, despues de todo, que mas se podria esperar de un Nephilim.

-Nephilim?-Pregunto Edea

-Hijos de humanos con demonios

-No solo con demonios, querida, tambien los angeles caian ante tales atracciones carnales.

-Eso no responde nuestra pregunta, Porque nos trajeron aqui?

-Yo puedo responder eso-Respondio lo que en un principio pareceria un humano, pero sus ojos amarillos y los cuernos de su cabeza demostraban su decendencia demoniaca.

-Mi señor-Hablo Vulgrim mientras reverenciaba al recien llegado-Solo las estaba poniendo comodas

-Sin ofreserles asiento? mal Vulgrim, mal-El Gobernante chasqueo los dedos y varias sillas aparecieron, tambien una mesita con varios alimentos-Porfavor, sera mas agradable . . . un momento-Interrumpio-Falta una, donde esta?-Pregunto claramente alterado

-Aqui padre-En el umbral de la puerta se veia la silueta de dos jovenes, una era una demonio, pero con los rasgos menos marcados y la otra era la dulce princesa, cuyo vestido estaba roto y rasgado en varias partes, dejandola casi desnuda y con la mirada algo perdida.

-PERO QUE LE HAN HECHO ! ! ! -Grito Edea

-Nada, de hecho la salve-Respondio la demonio mietras la llevaba a un armario que emergia del suelo

-No medigas que . . .

-Si, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo lo hubieran hecho, sabes como se ponen con las virgenes, su edor es demaciado fuerte, de no ser por el sello de la puerta ahora mismo las tres sufririan algo pero que la muerte.

-Es verdad-Ninguno de los demonios noto el ligero rubor que se formaba en los rostros de las invitadas al descubrir que ellos sabian de su inocencia-Ya me la pagaran. Por ahora les dire el porque estan aqui para que puedan descanzar.

Mientras tanto, en un extraño castillo colgante, un humano se encontraba inconciente, sepultado por varias rocas.

-No puedo creerlo, volvi a fallar, no podre salvarlas, porfavor, perdonenme

-Hola Finn, veo que una vez mas vienes a visitarme, ya te lo dije, llama antes, mi casa es un desastre

-Lo siento, amigo, pero no es una visita, creo que esta si es la definitiva

-Lo dices enserio?-Pregunto el sombrio ser-Te vas a dar por vencido?

-Este es un niver muy distinto, no creo lograrlo . . . les falle a todos . . . en especial a ellas

-Ya lo sabes, solo acepta todo mi poder, lo necesitas si es que las quieres ver a salvo.

El humano medito por un momento, luego alzo la mirada a su acompañante

-Tenemos un trato entonces?

-Esta bien, acepto . . . Muerte.

Listo, termine este capitulo, lamento la tardanza y el no continuar con la mision de Finn directamente, pero no he escrito nada de las damicelas en peligro desde la fiesta, y como son parte importante de mi historia, pense en ponerles algo mas de atencion. Agradesco a Imagine Sam por su comentario y poner mi historia como una de tus favoritos, me alegra que esta, mi primera historia te haya gustado, y espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea sera bienvenido con gusto.

Hata luego.


	7. La chispa de la vida Part 2

La chispa de la vida parte 2

Un monticulo de rocas comenzo a moverse en un extraño castillo colgante, a simple vista pareciera un ser vivo lo que emergia de el, pero no era asi; luego de apartar las rocas, la extraña silueta desaparecio dejando solo a un humano con algunas heridas menores en su lugar, se sacudio la tierra del hermoso traje de gala que llevaba y comenzo a caminar. casi como si algo lo guiara, el humano avanzo por lo que quedaba del castillo hasta el patio, desde un madero, que seguramente formaba parte del techo del lugar, fue donde vio a varios seres parecidos a Ghorn, pero de menor tamaño, quiso avanzar, pero una voz se lo impidio.

-Espera, mira antes de actuar-Advirtio

Finn vio que justo debajo de el, de un pequeño pozo del suelo de donde emanaba lava, el cuerpo de roca de su objetivo se formaba, con un ligero movimiento de mano su espada de hierva estaba formada, una vez mas quiso saltar, pero de nuevo le fue negado.

-Te digo que esperes

-Esperar que?-Reprocho el humano-Esta es mi oportunidad

-La paciencia es una aliada util, escuha antes lo que pasa y despues actua.

No muy convencido, Finn decidio obedecer.

-Las tropas estan listas mi señor-Informo uno de los seres-Esperamos sus ordenes

-JAJAJAJAJA, YA NADA IMPEDIRA QUE CONQUISTE ESTE REINO, NADA QUE LOS INFIERNOS MANDE PODRA DETENERNOS AHORA

-Te oyes muy convencido Ghorn-Se oyo decir de una extraña masa de humo negra como una noche sin estrellas que se formaba tras el ser de roca y fuego-Tengo entendido que el gobernante de ese reino a mandado llamar al segador

-ESE INCECTO? JAJAJAJA, NO FUE RIVAL PARA GHORN.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro, verdad Finn?

El humano sintio que su sangre se helaba al oir su nombre, quiso actuar, pero en ese momento uno de los esbirros de Ghorn rompia el madero donde se encontraba, haciendo que se precipitara al suelo, Ghorn quiso atacarlo con su espada, pero el humano hizo un rapido movimiento, girando su cuerpo utilizo el ataque para impulsarse y poder alejarse de la lava ardiente, cayendo justo a medio patio, rapidamente los guerreros de Ghorn le rodearon.

-JAJAJAJA, BIEN HUMANO, PUEDE QUE ALLAS SOBREVIVIDO LA CAIDA, PERO AHORA TE ESPERA UN SUFRIMIENTO PEOR.

-Quien eres?-Pregunto el humano

-TAN FACILMENTE TE OLVIDASTE DE MI? EL GOLPE DEBIO AFECTAR TU MINUSCULO CEREBRO.

-No hablo contigo, Ghorn, sino con el que claramente tiene el mando aqui, tu-Respondio mientras señalaba la masa de humo.

-Lo siento, humano, no puedo decirtelo, que gracia tendria hacerlo?

-HABLA ! ! !-Grito el heroe

No pudo optener una respuesta, la espada del ser de roca y fuego se impacto violentamente contra el suelo, pero Finn no sufrio daños ya que pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

-NO ME IGNORES ! ! !-Bramio Ghorn

Los demas seres de roca imitaron al mas grande, atacando en direcciones al humano, pero esto esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad, matando a los seres con tajos finos, cortando la roca como si de mantequilla se tratara.

-Interesante-Penso el ser oculto entre el humo-Lastima que tenga que irme-Diciendo esto el humo comenzo a disiparse hasta volverse nada.

Con una velocidad increible el numero de seres de piedra fue disminuyendo, hasta que solo quedo Finn y Ghorn. Este ultimo arremetio con brusquedad tratando de aplastarlo con su puño, pero el heroe lo cerceno con un golpe, provocando que el ser de piedra retrocediera aterrado.

-IMPOSIBLE-Bramio la criatura mientras sostenia lo que quedaba de su brazo.

-Quien era con quien hablabas?-Pregunto el humano, cuya voz iba adquiriendo un tono lugubre-HABLA ! ! !

-NADIE PUEDE DERROTAR A GHORN . . . GHORN ES INDESTRUCTIBLE.

-Nadie es indestructible, y por una sola vez, DEJA DE GRITAR ! ! ! - Con otro golpe rebano las piernas del ser de roca, tirandolo al suelo, en eso una extraña energia de color morado comenzo a brotar del humano- Ahora respondeme, Quien era el otro sujeto?

El ser de roca se arrastraba tratando de alejarse del humano, pero una hoja atravezo su pecho, alzandolo para luego empalarlo a la pared, Ghorn veia aterrado al ser que tenia enfrente.

-CONTESTA ! ! ! - Grito

-No lo se-Respondio Ghorn con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-Nunca supe quien era realmente, solo seguia ordenes, tienes que creerme.

-No, no tengo que, lo que me has dicho no me sirve, y tu tampoco-Respondio mientras alzaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo una guadaña que se formaba de la misma energia que emanaba su cuerpo con intecion asesina

-Quien eres?

-Soy el segador . . .

Mientras tanto

- . . . y en esencia eso es lo que ocurrio-Terminaba de relatar Ulthane, el gobernante del lugar

-Asi que nos utilizo de carnada para atraer a Finn hasta usted?-Pregunto Edea mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza que tenia en sus manos.

-No, no, estas mal, fue para hacerlo aceptar el trato, atraerlo fue facil, mi guardia solo tuvo que armar una escena en vuestro reino para que el apareciera.

-Entiendo sus motivos-Comenzo a hablar Bonnibel, quien llevaba puesto un vestido que dejaba ver mas de lo que ella le gustaria-Pero porque no simplemente lo pidio?

-He estado observando a vuestro humano, y se muy bien que no se lleva muy bien con los demonios, salvo por algunas escepciones-Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras veia a Marceline, quien no dejaba de estar alerta-Por eso me vi en la necesidad de hacer esto, ruego me perdonen.

-Y quieres que te creamos?-Hablo marceline-Hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes los "Caidos" solo buscan destruirlo todo.

-Es acaso diferente de lo que hacen en la nocheosfera?-Debatio Jewel, la hija de Ulthane-Tengo entendido que su reino se rige por el caos, me equivoco?

Marceline quiso hablar, pero los golpes de la puerta se lo impidieron.

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto Ulthane

-Ya esta aqui señor-Se escucho al otro lado

Ulthane se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a la puerta-Estas seguro?

-Si mi señor

Antes de salir, se volvio a las doncellas-Porfavor esperen aqui, hija, cuidalas, no quiero tener problemas con el segador-Dicho esto salio del cuarto acompañado de Vulgrim.

-Segador?-Cuestiono Edea-Que es eso?

-De quien habla?-Pregunto la vampiro a la demonio

-Del humano

-Imposible-Hablo la vampiro claramente alterada-Cuando fue que . . .?

-Hola?, nosotras seguimos sin saber de que hablan-Interrumpio Bonnibel-Que es un segador?

-Un sirviente de la muerte-Respondio Marceline con la voz un tanto triste

-No del todo, es un ser vivo que ha recibido parte del poder de la muerte, Obteniendo asi grandes habilidades-Comento la demonio

-Pero dependiendo que cuanto poder ha recibido es la sed de sangre que tiene el usuario, provocando que se vuelva loco, ahi quienes sufrieron este destino con solo un poco de este poder.

-Entonces Finn . . . ?

-Descuida-Interrumpio la demonio a Edea-tu amado es fuerte, Ya esta en la segunda fase y aun tiene el control.

-YA ESTA EN LA SEGUNDA FASE?-Grito Marceline

-Pero como te digo, el aun tiene el control, debe tener algo muy importante, o a alguien que le da la fuerza suficiente para resistirse.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto, Marcelin estaba arrodillada, meditando lo que acababa de oir, mientras Edea y Bonnibel no entendian del todo lo que decian las demonios.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerles?-Hablo Jewel rompiendo el silencio

-Que cosa?-Pregunto Bonnibel

-Que se siente ser amada por el mas grande ser de vuestro mundo? . . .

_Listo, termine el capitulo, y he de decir que me resulto muy dificil, tambien una disculpa por el capitulo anterior, ya que puse a Edea como la princesa flama, cuando en realidad es Reina flama_

_Tambien he de informar que tomare un poco de la mitologia del libro "__**LA GUERRA DE LOS CIELOS**__", la saga de libros de "__**HALO**__"(la de los angeles, no la de los videojuegos) y la saga de juegos "__**DARKSIDERS**__" como bases para mi historia, estos ultimos, los juegos, para los poderes de Finn y algunos personajes._

_Si no conocen los libros mencionados, o los juegos, les recomiendo que les den una checada, valen mucho la pena, Excepto talvez los juegos, que se toman ciertas libertades con respecto a la idea original de la biblia y el apocalipsis._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido, no sin antes agradecer los comentarios de __**BrendaGrungerResendiz,**__ que tambien me puso como autor favorito, apesar de solo llevar una historia;__ y el de __**Dark angel1111.**_

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reclamo sera bienvenido._

_HASTA LUEGO ! ! ! _


	8. Reunion (Final de Saga)

Reunión.

Ulthane caminaba a paso tranquilo por el lúgubre palacio hacia la entrada para encontrarse con el humano, pero el ruido de una pelea llamo su atención.

-Que ocurre? Que es ese sonido? - Pregunto extrañado  
-Serán los ángeles?

Sin más que decir corrieron para confirmar sus dudas, al llegar vieron al héroe luchando con varios de los demonios que se encontraban en el patio, miraron con asombro y temor como el humano masacraba a los demonios, los cuales sacaban espuma de sus bocas, seguramente por la cólera que tenían, el gobernante quiso detenerlos pero un fuerte hedor llego a sus fosas nasales.

-Lo ha sentido también, verdad señor? - Pregunto Vulgrim  
-Nunca pensé que el Segador fuera así.

Sin darse cuenta cuando, el humano había terminado con todos los guardias, su traje estaba manchado con la sangre de los caídos, pero esta empezo a evaporarse, como si el cuerpo del heroe estubiera ardiendo, al notar al gobernante camino hasta el, al ver que se acercaba Vulgrim se oculto tras su señor, mientras se acercaba, el hedor fue desapareciendo, al igual que la sangre del traje.

-Lamento el desorden, los guardias me atacaron sin advertencia, ruego me perdone.  
-Descuide, puedo preguntarle algo?  
-Que cosa.  
-Cuanto poder hay en usted? - El humano le miro un poco extrañado - Sabe de que hablo.  
-Quisiera no hablar del tema - Respondió bajando la mirada, pero luego la volvió a alzar – Aquí tiene el corazón de Ghorn – Le extendió la mano mostrando una roca que emanaba fuego, pero esta percia no hacerle nada al humano-Es por esto que queria a un humano?.  
-En efecto, los demonios arderiamos con tan solo tocarla-Extendio la mano y un cofre emergio del suelo-Si es tan amable-El humano deposito la piedra en el, Ulthane reparo entonces que sus manos estaban ligeramente quemadas, pero no dijo nada-Excelente, pero antes de darle su deseo, seguramente querrá ver a sus doncellas, me equivoco?  
-Por favor

El gobernante extendió la mano en señal de que avanzara, los tres caminaron al cuarto. . .

-Disculpa? - Pregunto Bonnibel sorprendida  
-Escuchaste bien, mi padre no me ha dejado ver al Segador, solo he escuchado cosas de el.

-Que clase de cosas?-Quiso saber Edea

-Todo lo que ha hecho, las grandezas que hiso por ti, Bonnibel Bubblegum, lo que sufrió buscando una forma de estar contigo, Edea Sun, y lo mucho que te apoyo a ti, Marceline Abadder y de todos los que han caido ante el.

-Y porque el interes?-Marceline seguia arrodillada pero volvio la mirada a la demonio

-Mi padre amaba a mi madre de la misma manera en la que el las amo, yo nunca he podido experimentar de ese sentimiento, ademas que me sorprendi al enterarme que el Segador estaba enamorado, por lo general dejan todo y se dedican de lleno a su nueva labor, por eso quiero saber que se siente ser amado por el ser mas poderoso y temido de vuestro mundo.

Las doncellas se miraron por un segundo, como si trataran de decidir que hacer, entonces Bonnibel dio un paso al frente.

- Durante algun tiempo - Comenzo a relatar - Fui la pareja de Finn, apesar de haber tenido ya una relacion anteriormente nunca supe de verdad como comportarme, Finn hacia muchos gestos romanticos por mi, como escribirme poemas, llevarme flores o algun regalito, que yo nunca supe apreciar, por estar inmersa en otras cosas - Guardo silencio por un momento, y sus ojos comenzron a queblarse - No supe quererlo porque el, sin saberlo, mato a mis padres al intentar salvarme, no era su intencion y lo sabia, pero aun asi, eso fue quisas lo que mas me alejaba de el, aun sabiendo que me amaba, que me protegeria, que haria cualquier cosa por mi. . . -No pudo continuar, las lagrimas la traicionaron por completo.

- Finn fue, es y siempre sera el primer amor de mi vida - Comenzo a hablar Edea - Nuestra relacion comenzo con una mentira, luego de una presentacion desagradable y de ciertas dificultades, comenzamos ha salir, aun recuerdo nuestras caminatas por los riscos cerca de mi nueva casa, que el construyo con sus propias manos, o las invitaciones a su casa para jugar cartas, cenar o simplemente para pasar un rato, tambien recuerdo aquellas veces que le lastimaba al estar con el, me dolia, pero el insistia en que no pasaba nada, recuerdo todo con alegria, menos una cosa, eso por lo que nuestro sueño de felicidad se fue por la borda, su mentira, el haberme tratado como un juguete para su propia satisfaccion, el usarme para causar lo que mas odio de mi ser, la destruccion, puede que jamas se lo perdone, pero a pesar de eso, le sigo amando, con todo mi ser, porque el me mostro la verdadera felicidad.

La demonio escuchaba atenta y en silencio las historias de las doncellas, cuando la gobernante del reino del fuego termino, volvio la mirada a la vampiro, esperando su respuesta.

- No se en que momento me enamore de el, fue algo que nacio de la convivencia, supongo. Cuando me entere de la roptura de Finn con Edea, quise saber como se encontraba, su moral habia bajado bastante, durante varios meses siguio asi, entonces, harta de que el no hiciera algo por ayudarse, decidi intervenir. Durante varias lunas le invite a los mas diversos lugares, enfrentamos a los peores monstruos de Ooo, incluso le lleve a varias fiestas de la nocheosfera, con el tiempo su alegria y vividez volvieron a el, y sin darnos cuenta, ya eramos pareja - Guardo silencio por un segundo y luego solto una leve risa - Hay los papeles se invirtieron, una vez se adentro en mi vida, se entero de mi pasado por mi propia lengua, supo lo que me dolia no poder ayudar al unico amigo de verdad y lo mas parecido a un padre que tuve, Simon Petrikov, de todo lo que sufri cuando la corona se adueño de el, lo sola que estaba, en fin, supo todo de mi, y el me apoyo, me consolo, me dio la fuerza para seguir, fue hermoso. . . Pero no todo era de color rosa, habia algo que perturvaba mis noches, algo que me hacia sentir por primera vez temor, la muerte, no la mia, sino de la de el, no podia soportar la idea de verlo morir por viejo, ni tampoco la de convertirlo con el riesgo de que la sed de sangre lo consumiera, no pude mas y decidi alejarme de el, era lo correcto. . .

Marceline guardo silencio una vez termino su relato, las tres tenian la mirada baja, seguramente al recordad aquellos sentimientos, Jewel las miro por largo rato, analizando la informacion obtenida.

- Asi que el amor de el Segador no solo les ha traido alegria, sino tambien dolor y desdicha - Dijo haciendo que las tres alzaran la vista - Patetico, no entendia ese sentimiento, pero ahora que lo hago, no quiero saber nada de el, las dejare solas con vuestro dolor.

Cuando termino de hablar se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero esta ya se encontraba abierta por la mano del humano, el cual no advirtio la presencia de la demonio y avanzaron hasta que sus rostros se encontraron a centimetros, permitiendo sentir sus respiraciones, Jewel se quedo inmovil por un momento, inmersa en la penetrante mirada del humano. La escena no duro mucho, Marceline y las otras doncellas se avalanzaron sobre Finn tirandolo al suelo.

- GRACIAS A GLOB ! ! ! - Grito Bonnibel - AL FIN LLEGAN A SALVARNOS

- PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO

- CREI QUE JAMAS VENDRIAS

Finn trataba de tranquilizar a las doncellas, sin reparar en Jewel, quien aun se encontraba admirada por la mirada del heroe

- Que es este sentiminento? - Se pregunto

-Como vera heroe. . . - Interrumpio Ulthane que llegaba en ese momento - He cumplido con lo estipulado, le agradesco su ayuda y, una vez mas, le ruego me perdone.

- Descuide, pero para la proxima pregunte antes

-Lo tendre en mente - Respondio el gobernante entre risas

Ulthane libero a Marceline y a Edea de sus brazales, apenas los retiro Marceline comenzo a flotar y la flama de Edea se avivo. En ese momento Marceline reparo en el cabello del humano, y de como de la raiz de este el color dorado era remplazado por un color Azabache.

- Finn. . .

El sonido de una explosion fuera del castillo le impido continuar, los de Ooo se miraron extrañados, en eso el guardia que escolto a Finn hasta ese reino aparecio por el umbral de la puerta.

- LOS ANGELES SEÑOR, NOS ATACAN

**CONTINUARA. . .**


	9. Bajo ataque (Saga de Marceline)

**Bajo ataque**

- Avizen a los guardias, preparen las defensas, todos listos para la batalla - Ordeno Ulthane

- A la orden mi señor - Dicho esto el demonio desaparecio

- Vulgrim

- Ordene mi Señor

- escolta al Segador y a las doncellas al salon del trono, abre un portal y sacalos de aqui

- Pero mi señor, el Segador podria. . .

- Es una orden

-Como usted mande mi señor

Vulgrim salio de la habitacion seguido por Finn y las chicas, incluida Jewel, en el camino podian escuchar el furor de la batalla, los gritos de dolor, el metal chocando, las explociones, siguieron avanzando hasta un gran cuarto, el demonio entonces se paro a la mitad del mismo y comenzo a decir extrañas palabras.

- Que ocurre? - Pregunto Finn a Jewel

- Estamos bajo ataque

- De quien? - hablo Bonnibel

- De los angeles

- Y porque los atacan? - Dijo Marceline

- Es una larga historia - Vulgrim terminaba de relatar las fraces y un portal aparecio, se podia ver con claridad el salon del Capitolio - Rapido, salgan de aqui.

Bonnibel y Edea fueron las primeras en entrar, aparecendo en el Gran salon

- Regresamos - Dijo aliviada Bonnibel

Marceline estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero uno de los muros se vino abajo, los escombros golpearon a los presentes, Vulgrim perdio la concentracion y el portal se cerro, del Enorme agujero aparecieron varios seres con doradas armaduras, los mas pequeños portando lanzas y el mas grande, con adornos celestes en el uniforme, llevaba una espada, todos tenian alas de un blanco perfecto, los pequeños, no mas grandes que Finn rapidamente se aproximaron a ellos, apuntandoles con sus lanzas.

- Aqui esta señor - Grito el que estaba cerca de Marceline

El mas grande entonces avanzo hasta el, Marceline estaba desmayada por la explocion, cuando el angel llego, la tomo del cabello, muy cerca de la cabeza, y la alzo hasta su cara, la vampiro desperto en ese momento, sobre cogida por el dolor de su cuerpo y el de su cabellera.

- Creiste que podrias econderte tan facil, Nephilim? Fue una estupides que te presentaras aqui.

Finn despertaba en ese momento, miro a su alrededor aun aturdido, cuando su vista se enfoco, vio a Marceline, una rabia crecio en el, quiso correr a ayudarla, pero sintio el impacto de un disparo en su espalda, cayo al suelo adolorido y volvio la vista a su agresor, el angel reia por lo bajo, al ver al humano humillado.

- Señor - Grito al mas grande - Un humano.

El angel giro la vista y lo miro a los ojos, Finn no los separo de el ni por un instante, el angel regreso la mirada a su prisionera, ignorando al heroe.

- SUELTALA INFELIZ - Grito

El angel volvio la vista al humano, estaves llena de odio

- Matadle - Ordeno - Sera su castigo por querer ayudar a esta basura.

El pequeño asintio, alzo su arma y se dipuso a atravezarlo, pero cuando esta se precipitaba al suelo fue cortada por la hoja del humano, antes de poder reaccionar, Finn dio un gran salto, giro un poco el cuerpo y cayo detras del pequeño angel, cortandole las alas, este caia al suelo gritando de dolor, al querer levantarse fue atravezado con lo que quedaba de su lanza.

El resto miraba aterrados la escena, menos el mas grande, quien arrojo el cuerpo aun adolorido de Marceline a una pared, apenas impacto con esta, varias cadenas doradas aparecieron apricionandola. La mirada de Finn estaba fija en el mas grande.

- MATAD A ESE INFIEL - Ordeno

Los demas obedecieron, arremetiendo y disparando contra el heroe, la escena siguiente fue brutal, los pequeños eran masacrados poco a poco, Finn le cercenaba las extremidades, y cuando pedian clemencia, a unos los atravesava por el pecho o el craneo con su espada, decapitando a los otros, el ultimo de lso pequeos quiso huir, pero Finn lo clavo a la pared por el craneo con una de las lanzas de los muertos, solo quedaba uno, volvio la vista pero no le encontro, de pronto sintio un golpe a su espalda, cayo bruscamente, al reincorporarse busco a su enemigo, el cual lo miraba desafiante.

- Infiel, pagaras por tu pecado con tu vida.

- Ya lo veremos

El angel alzo su espada y ataco sin mostrar piedad, pero Finn rechazaba los ataques con cierta facilidad, las espadas chocaban sin mostrar señales de rendicion.

- Eres bueno - Hablo el angel - pero mi señor te hara pagar por tus pecados.

El humano no respondio, siguio luchando con el.

- No importa lo que hagas, humano, terminare contigo y matare a esa basura.

Lo ultimo hizo enfurecer mas al humano, quien sujetando su espada con ambas manos, y con un giro efectivo de muñeca logro quitarle la espada al angel, elevandola por los aires, antes de que se pudiera recuperar le dio una patada que lo aturdio mas, acto seguido guardo su espada, dio otro salto, tomo la espada en sus manos y la clavo en el suelo, atravezandolo.

Las cadenas que sujetaban a Marceline desaparecieron, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero el humano la detuvo, despues de revizarla, la sujeto en sus manos y cargo con ella(En posicion nupcial), Vulgrim y Jewel, quienes vieron la masacre de angeles por parte del humano fueron a su encuentro.

- Abre el portal - Ordeno Jewel

Vulgrim no dijo nada, repitio el mismo rito y una vez mas el portal se abrio.

- Dejadlo abierto, volvere

Sin decir nada mas, el humano lo atravezo.

Mientras tanto.

Bonnibel y Edea estaban preocupadas, el portal por el que habian atravezado para volver a su hogar y por el que vendrian Finn y Marceline se habia cerrado.

- Que crees que paso? - Pregunto Edea

- No lo se. . .

- SU MAJESTAD - Escucharon tras de si, al girarse vieron a Sir Cort acompañado del rey - Se encuentra bien

- Si, despreocupate.

- Donde estan Finn y Marceline? - Pregunto el rey

Bonnibel quiso hablar pero en ese momento se abria de nuevo el portal, de el salio el humano con varias heridas cargando a la vampiro en las mismas condiciones

- Por Grod ! ! ! Que ha pasado? - Quiso saber el rey

- Fuimos atacados

- Como esta ella?

- Sus heridas son superficiales, nada de gravedad, estara bien

- Y vos?

- Despreocupese su majestad, vivire.

El humano llevo a Marceline a la enfermeria del capitolio. Luego se dirigio a la habitacion de la noche anterior y se cambio de ropas, se puso su traje de aventura, luego regreso al salon y sin decirle a nadie atravezo de nuevo el portal, al llegar vio que la batalla habia terminado, mirando por el agujero en la pared contemplo la matanza.

- Segador? - Escucho a su espalda - Que hace aqui?

Al girar se encontro con un Ulthane herido del brazo izquierdo.

- Porque los angeles atacaron a Marceline? Responda ! ! !

- Por ser una Nephilim

- Y porque no le han atacado a usted?

- Sabes lo que es un Nephilim?

- Si, pero aun no responde mi pregunta, porque no le atacan a usted?

- Lo hacen, porque crees que nos atacaron, Por eso la atacaron, los cielos odian a los Nephilim, a los que nacen de demonios, pero a los suyos, JAJAJAJA, a esos los vuelven santos, esos si son buenos, infelices.

- Y porque no la habian atacado antes?

- Porque no sabian que existia, yo tampoco lo sabia, Jewel me informo apenas partieron.

- Entonces que va a pasar?

- La perseguiran hasta que la hayan matado, nada los detendra hasta conseguirlo

- No hay una forma de detenerles? no se hablar con ellos, algo, lo que sea

- Lo dudo mucho, ahora que has matado a los suyos, por protegerla, sus ejercitos se alzaran en tu contra.

El humano bajo la cabeza y permanecio largo rato en silencio, luego alzo la mirada y miro a Ulthane con la mirada llena de odio.

- Entonces, si es necesario, asaltare los cielos, atravezare la ciudad blanca y matare a todos los angeles. . .

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Al fin termine, y dos capitulos ! ! !_

_Uff, estoy cansado, espero que sean de su agrado, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea sera bienvenida._

_Nos vemos._


	10. Un nuevo viaje

**Nuevo viaje**

-PERO ESTAS LOCO! ! ! - Ulthane no daba credito a lo que escuchaba - Tu, apesar de ser el Segador, no tendras la minima posibilidad de hacerles frente, los que enfrentaste aqui no son nada comparados con los arcangeles, los señores de los cielos, ellos acabaran contigo como si fueras de papel.

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr para salvarla, ademas aun debes cumplir mi deseo.

Ulthane medito por un momento, se tomaba de su barba como si eso le ayudara a pensar.

- Tan grande es tu amor por ella, como para correr semejante riesgo?

- Si. . . ademas le prometi a alguien que la protegeria, aun a costa de mi vida.

- Fue a ese humano, verdad?

- Si . . .

- Entiendo - Ulthane dio media vuelta, le ordeno a Vulgrim, quien despues de cerrar el portal esperaba nuevas instrucciones, que se retirara y camino a la salida del lugar, pero se detuvo a la puerta - Sigueme - le dijo al humano.

Finn no dijo nada, comenzo a seguir al demonio por los lugubres pasajes del castillo, Ulthane se detuvo en una pared y con la mano le ordeno al heroe hacer lo mismo. Tomando un poco de la sangre que aun corria de su brazo la unto en el muro, escribiendo signos que el humano no entendia.

- Son runas demoniacas - Escucho decir en su mente - similares a las que habia en el cuarto donde estaban Edea y las demas.

- Entonces debe haber algo igual de importante del otro lado - Respondio tranquilo.

- Ten cuidado, apesar de ser un Nephilim, sigue siendo un demonio, estate alerta.

Ulthane terminaba de escribir en ese momento, luego comenzo a hablar una extraña lengua, similar a la que Vulgrim hablo al abrir el portal, mientras las palabras salian de su boca, las runas comenzaron a emanar una extraña luz, cuando termino de hablar, los muros se abrieron como si fueran corredizos, Ulthane entro en el recien formado umbral y se volvio al heroe.

- Por aqui - dijo antes de seguir avanzando.

Finn, advertido por la voz en su mente, le siguio hasta unas escaleras que desendian en forma circular, un ruido le hizo regresar la mirada por donde habia entrado, solo para notar como la puerta se cerraba. Al ver que no tendria otra salida, decidio seguir al demonio. Descendio con pasos lentos, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, el descenso no duro mucho, una enorme puerta, con tres simbolos que formaban un semicirculo la adornaban, impedia siguir.

- Imposible

- Sabes lo que es esto? - pregunto Finn a la voz, cuyo tono alarmo al humano.

- Un portal Olkgin, pueden transportar al usuario a cualquier reino, pero se supone que fueron destruidos.

- Como es que tienen uno de estos - pregunto Finn a Ulthane

- Sabes lo que es?

El humano trato de hablar, pero de pronto sintio que no tenia control de su cuerpo.

- Maldito demonio - Dijo la voz, quien ahora tenia el control del cuerpo del humano - Porque aun conservas esto? las ordenes del Creador fueron claras, todos los portales en los reinos de los demonios debian ser destruios.

- Muerte - Contesto el demonio tranquilamente - Talvez lo hayas olvidado, y no me sorprenderia con todo el trabajo que tienes, pero esas . . . ordenes decian que se debian destruir aquellos que llevaran a la ciudad blanca, pero no dijo nada de los que llevan a otros mundos, o me equivoco?

Muerte guardo silencio por un momento, en un esfuerzo sobre humano, Finn logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo

- Hacia donde lleva el portal? - Pregunto el humano - Te pedi que me lleves a los cielos, recuerdas?

- Desafortunadamente, como dijo tu . . . amigo, los portales que llevan a los cielos aqui en el infierno fueron destruidos y no conosco otra forma de llegar, pero aquel que esta tras este portal con seguridad lo sabra.

- Y quien es?

- Porque no lo averiguan ustedes mismos? Sera una sorpresa agradable. . . al menos para uno de ustedes

Finn espero que muerte dijera algo, pero esta seguia en silencio, al no recibir advertencia alguna, dio un paso al frente y paro delante del portal.

- Confiare en ti, Ulthane.

- Jamas traicionaria a alguien como tu, Finn el humano, viaja tranquilo, los pocos peligros que encuentres no seran nada para ti.

Ulthane camino hacia la puerta y comenzo ha hablar en esa extraña lengua, parecia como si el aire se quemara, pero en lugar de hacer ceniza, una llave se formaba, al terminar, esta entro en la puerta, giro activando el mecanismo, y esta se abrio, dejando ver traz de ella, lo que parecia un espejo, pero de el salian pequeñas gotas de agua, las cuales flotaban como si de burbujas se trataran.

- Buena suerte humano.

Finn no respondio, comenzo a caminar hacia el portal y sin mas lo atravezo. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los tres noto que alguien les habia seguido, alguien que trairia dolor y sangre consigo. La sombra sonrio victorioza, y con la misma facilidad con la que llego, desaparecio.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-MIENTRAS TANTO-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En las ruinas de un castillo colgante, se podia apreciar el cuerpo inerte del que, segun el, seria la ruina de los infiernos con un gran agujero en donde antaño estaba el corazon, junto a el, un ser sombrio le miraba.

- Es una lastima, me hubieras sido muy util. . . pero bueno, ahora tendre que buscar un remplazo, hmmmm, dejame ver. . . - Mientras este ser pensaba, otra extraña silueta aparecia tras el - Que es lo que quieres? - Dijo, adelantandoce al recien "llegado"

- Lamento interrumpirle mi señor, pero talvez le interese saber las ultimas noticias

- Me serviran para completar mi plan?

- Estoy mas que seguro de que lo haran

- En ese caso, habla ya, no tengo todo el dia.

Luego de terminar de contarle, el ser guardo silencio, meditando su siguiente movimiento.

- Si el segador va a la ciudad blanca seguro sera una masacre

- Pero mi señor, y los arcangeles?

- Para cuando lleguen, El humano ya habra diezmado sus fuerzas lo suficiente como para actuar, ademas, no solo tendremos mas facilidad para atacar, sino que tambien nos dara libertad de asaltar la prision y liberar a nuestro señor.

- Y el nos guiara a nuestra victoria.

- Correcto, ve a avizarle a nuestros aliados, que se preparen, pronto, la tierra volvera a ser nuestra . . . y esta vez no habra jinetes que nos detengan. VETE YA

El demonio obedecio desapareciendo al instante, pero el segundo, antes de irse, se volvio una ultima vez al cuerpo de Ghorn.

- Tu muerte resulto mas beneficiosa de lo que pense . . . Finn el humano, tu seras el instrumento de la destruccion de tu mundo.

Al terminar de hablar, solto una sonora carcajada y desaparecio.

**CONTINUARA **. . .

_Lamento la demora, pero recientemente acabo de encontrar trabajo, por lo cual mis tardes estaran muy atareadas. Agradesco de corazon a todos lo que siguen mi historia, y ademas, a los pocos que me dejan reviews, por ustedes y por los 972 extraños que no se atreven a dejar comentario, es que sigo mi historia._

_Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, y si no, pues, lo siento mucho. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea sera bienvenida._

_Y antes de despedirme, quisiera __**pedirles su opinion**__, al meno capitulos estaran centrados en __**Marceline **__y de como Finn trata de salvarla, pero, y aqui viene su __**participacion**__, no se cual de las otras 4(__**Jewel **__y __**Fionna **__tambien entraran, la primera porque vi que a dos de las que siguen mi fic les llamo la atencion, y la segunda porque si X-D) sera la proxima __**damicela en apuros.**__ Tambien les reto a que __**adivinen**__ quien es el villano de mi Fic._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido_

_**HASTA LUEGO**_


	11. Viejos conocidos, nuevos aliados

**Viejos amigos, nuevos aliados**

Al fin termino de rodar pendiente abajo.

- Maldicion - Se quejo mientras se levantaba - Pense que llegaria a terreno firme.

- Atento, puede que aun haya peligros cerca, recuerda lo que dijo el demonio.

- Si, pero pense que serian criaturas, monstruos, no se, cualquier cosa menos una PENDIENTE JUSTO DONDE SALIMOS ! ! ! - Grito el humano claramente alterado.

- Deja de lloriquear - Le reprendio muerte - hay que seguir avanzando, el lugar que buscamos esta mas adelante.

El humano siguio las indicaciones de su sombrio acompañante

- Que es este lugar?

- El velo, una tierra que se creo para servir como nexo entre los reinos, una . . . especie de frontera.

-Ya habias esto aqui? - Pregunto Finn

- Si . . . hace mucho tiempo

El humano ya no quiso preguntar mas, el trayecto no fue muy largo, luego de caminar no mas de una hora llegaron a una torre de hielo solido. Muerte le indico a Finn la ruta mas proxima hacia la sima de la construccion, luego de sortear algunos esqueletos y parvadas de cuervos, llegaron. El humano avanzo con cautela, hay se podia ver un trono, por ende, alguien debia usarlo, y al no saber si es agresivo o no, tomo precauciones.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, muerte - Se escucho decir a su espalda - Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste hace ya mucho tiempo?

Finn se volvio para encontrarse con un anciano que lo miraba fijamente, pero este era semi transparente, por tanto no estaba vivo.

- Hola padre cuervo, como te ha ido? - Dijo muerte tomando el control de Finn de nuevo, pero ahora el humano aun movia su cuerpo.

- Un fantasma? - Exclamo el humano - Vinimos hasta aqui por un fantasma?

- Que tienes en contra de ellos? - Pregunto el anciano

- Nada, de hecho tengo un par de amigos fantasmas por hay, pero yo esperaba un portal que me llevara a . . .

- El cielo - Acompleto el benerable

El humano guardo silencio, asombrado por lo que habia oido.

- Puede leer la mente? o es adivino?

- No - Le respondio muerte - Padre cuervo es el guardian de los secretos, no hay nada de lo que el no se entere, sus cuervos ven y oyen todo.

- Como los de la torre?

- Los que mataron, si, esos exactamente.

- Me disculpo por eso, no sabia que eran sus mascotas, pero regresando a lo que me trajo hasta aqui, sabe usted como llegar al cielo?

- Jejeje, esa Nephilim debe ser muy importante para ti, verdad?

- No le diga asi, su nombre es Marceline Abadeer, futura gobernante de la Nocheosfera.

- Hija de Hudson Abadeer y Alexandra Sorel, abandonada en la tierra a la edad de 6 años, adoptada, cuidada y criada por Simon Petrikov hasta los 12. Se quien es, y se que por ella, la guerra final se vovera a desatar.

- De que esta hablando padre cuervo? - Pregunto muerte claramente impresionada - La guerra termino hace mucho, con la casi aniquilacion de la humanidad, la destruccion de principe de las tinieblas y la desaparicion del Creador.

- Si, hace mas de 1000 años de eso, pero los infiernos estan conspirando de nuevo, y ella, esa . . . Marceline, sera quien lo provoque.

- Ahora lo entiendo, por eso Ulthane tiene tanto interes en que vayamos a la ciudad blanca, para poder atacarla de nuevo.

- De que estan hablando? Que guerra? Que tiene ella que ver en todo eso?

- Directamente nada - Respondio el sabio anciano - Pero un enemigo, oculto aun en las sombras, pretende tomar ventaja de la situacion, y retomar ese viejo conflicto.

- Quien es padre cuervo? - Pregunto muerte - Es Ulthane?

- No, las intenciones de Ulthane son nobles, este enemigo es alguien peor, en el pululan las semillas de la maldad, sus conocimientos del mundo, el cielo y el infierno son tales, que ya supone una amenaza.

- Quien es? - Pregunto de nuevo el humano

- No lo se, como dije, sus conocimientos son abundantes, y se a cubierto con un manto que lo hace invisible a mis cuervos, pero aun puedo sentirlo. No se quien es, pero si se que finge servir a la luz, cuando en realidad sus intenciones son otras. Es todo lo que se.

- Eso no sirve de mucho - Dijo muerte claramente molesta

- No . . . pero almenos nos mantendran alerta. Sea quien sea, no podemos bajar la guardia. Y regresando a lo que me . . .- _Ejem -_ perdon . . . "nos" trajo aqui.

- Como llegar al cielo . . . Es bastante facil, hay un portal que conecta directamente a la ciudad blanca, justo donde los arcangeles se reunen para debatir sus conflictos, como lo estan haciendo ahora, y curiosamente, hablan de ti.

- Eso ya lo se - _En serio?_ - bueno, lo sospechaba, Ulthane nos lo dijo - _Eso es verdad - _Porfavor padre cuervo, digame ya donde esta ese portal.

- Jejejeje, esta en un lugar que tu conoces muy bien, de hecho, ya has estado hay antes, cuando viste liberase a tu mas grande enemigo

- El dulce reino - Exclamo Finn

- Correcto, pero mas precisamente, en el arbol de la vida.

- Imposible - Interrumpio muerte - el arbol de la tierra se perdio durante la guerra.

- Y es por eso que la tierra es un paramo muerto y desolado como el velo? Es por eso que no hay ningun tipo de vida en ella? El arbol no puede ser destruido, y aunque lo fuera, este voveria a nacer, mas fuerte y grande que el anterior.

- Que es el arbol de la vida? - Pregunto Finn

- El arbol como tal, es la conexion entre los reinos y los diversos mundos, los dota de vida, les protege, Fue uno de los mas grandes regalos del Creador. - Contesto el padre cuervo - Dicho arbol dio lugar a las hermosas ciudades del cielo, los paramos sofocantes del infierno y los diversos ambientes de tu mundo.

- Y como saben que el arbol del dulce reino es del que tanto hablan?

- Como crees que pudo contener todo el odio del Lich? - Pregunto el anciano

- Pero escapo . . .

- Porque una mente debil le ayudo, de no haber sido asi, seguiria encerrado.

- Ok, ya creo entender la mayor parte de lo que me dicen, ahora la pregunta es, Como volvemos?

El anciano sonrio por lo bajo y creo un portal al extender su brazo

- Aqui esta tu respuesta

Finn no respondio, camino hacia el portal para cruzarlo, pero se detuvo.

- No aparecere en un precipisio o alguna pendiente, verdad?

- Despreocupate. - Finn, aliviado por lo que le dijo quiso cruzar, pero este le detuvo - una cosa mas, yo te recomendaria que, cuando llegues, vayas rapidamente a la frontera del reino de fuego, ahi encontraras a un . . . posible aliado, ayudale y te devolvera el favor.

- Quien es?

En ese momento el anciano desaparecio, dejando al humano con la duda. Sin mas cruzo el portal, al salir del otro lado, vio que no estaba muy lejos de donde el Fantasma del anciano le indico que buscara. Comenzo a correr, pero no tardo mucho en encontrarze una escena extraña. Frente ha el estaban dos grupos de angeles, uno conformado por 10 de los mas grandes, como el que enfrento en el castillo de Ulthane, quienes rodeaban al otro, apenas formado por unos 5 de los de su tamaño, y junto a estos estaba otro angel, adornado con una armadura similar a la de los mas grandes, quien parecia guiarlos. Penso en matarlos, creyendo que venian por Marceline, pero lo que escucho le quito esa idea.

- Ya no tienes donde huir traidor, es hora de que pagues por tus crimenes.

- Crimen? - Respondio el angel acusado - Llamas crimen el cumplir con nuestra mision?

- Tu mision era matar a esa basura Nephilim, no ayudarla.

- El conoce a Marceline - Dijo Finn a muerte

- Seguramente el es de quien hablaba el padre cuervo.

Guardaron silencio para seguir escuchando.

- Te equivocas - Grito - La mision de los cielos es velar, cuidar y proteger la inocensia de la tierra, y esa niña era exactamente eso, UNA INOCENTE.

- Basta de prolongar esto, guardia blanca, MATENLOS

- Guardia infernal - Hablo el inculpado - Luchen por lo que creemos, luchen por sus vidas.

Ambos bandos comenzaron a guerrear, al ver esto el humano se levanto de donde estaba oculto.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos - Dijo mientras corria a la lucha

El humano alcanzo a detener la hoja de uno de los angeles agresores, y con un rapido movimiento, le derribo. El resto, al verlo se petrificaron de miedo.

- El Segador - Dijo uno de ellos - Huyamos

Todos, incluido el que les guiaba, se retirraron en el acto, desapareciendo bajo un haz de luz.

- Vaya, son unos cobardes - Dijo Finn

- No es eso, en la tierra son mas vulnerables, seguro lo notaste, Verdad? Quiero decir, mataste a este mas facil que al anterior.

- Es verdad

- Y recuerdas al angel de la gruta?

- Ni la menciones . . .

En ese momento sintio un disparo en la espalda que le llevo al suelo, al volverse vio que el pequeño grupo le miraba aterrados, pero no hacian nada.

- Asi agradesen a quien nos salvo? - Oyeron decir tras de los angeles, estos se apartaron y dejaron pasar al lider - Muchas gracias por salvarnos Segador, me llamo Raphael Von Krone, Lider de la guardia infernal, aunque ese titulo tenga mucho menor peso que antaño.

- Guardia infernar?

- No me sorprende que no nos conoscas, tu raza esta casi extinta, sin ofender. Somos los angeles enviados a la tierra para acabar con los demonios que merodeaban por aqui. Tambien nos llamaban angeles guardianes, pero eso era en el pasado.

- Conoses a Marceline - Dijo el heroe sin rodeos - Es por eso que les atacaron sus compañeros?

- Yo ya nos llamaria compañeros, para los cielos somos unos traidores, y merecemos ser aniquilados, igual que los Nephilims.

- Por que la ayudaste?

- Era solo una niña, aun cuando fuera mitad demonio, habia inocencia en ella, era Buena, noble. la mision de los angeles era cuidar y proteger eso, la inocencia, y yo me reuse a completar dicha encomienda, al igual que mis compañeros y fingimos su muerte. Vele por ella, la cuide cuanto mas pude, pero nuestra mision habia "acabado", por ende, ya no habia razon para quedarnos, asi que antes de partir, borre todo recuerdo mio de su memoria y la encomende a alguien que sabia que cuidaria bien de ella.

- Simon Petrikov

- Exacto, sabia que el era bueno y que la cuidaria como una hija, pero no sabia lo de su corona, hasta que fue muy tarde, desde entonces la e estado observando, viendo que aun cuando la vida la trato mal, ella, en el interior, seguia siendo aquella niña que salve. Debo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por ella, Finn el humano.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podia hacer por ella, pero cambiando de tema, seguro sabes que la buscan, verdad?

- Si, por eso huimos a la tierra, para cumplir nuestro trabajo.

- Entonces debo decirte que necesito tu ayuda para llegar a la ciudad blanca . . .

**CONTINUARA . . .**


	12. Travecia al cielo

- Lo que dices es una locura - Hablo Raphael al terminar de oir al humano - La ciudad blanca es infranqueable, ademas nosotros no podemos llevarte, nos han restringido la capacidad de volver.

- Conosco otra forma de llegar, ademas, tengo que advertirles lo que sucedera.

- Aun cuando les cuentes lo que sabes, no te creeran, para ellos tu eres su enemigo, las cosas han cambiado bastante haya arriba. Ahora que el Creador no esta, los arcangeles pasan mucho tiempo discutiendo que hacer, y la mayoria de las tropas hacen lo que les prasca.

- Aun asi, debo intentarlo.

Raphael medito por un momento lo que el humano le decia. En ese momento, en otro lugar, una joven de piel grisacea, cabellera negra y un cuerpo por el que cualquiera mataria se despertaba, adolorida en algunas partes de su cuerpo, miro a todos lados para tratar de saber donde estaba, entonces entro el doctor.

- Señorita Abadeer, alfin despierta, digame como se siente?

- Donde estoy?

- En la enfermeria del capitolio, por supuesto, el campeon de Ooo la trajo luego de regresar de salvarlas a usted, la dulce princesa y su majestad, la reina flama.

De pronto llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

- Donde esta Finn? - Pregunto

- No lo sabemos, luego de regresar la trajo aqui y desaparecio.

Marceline quiso levantar vuelo, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidio.

- Tranquilisece - Indico el doctor - Aunque sus heridas no son graves, debe guardar reposo.

- Tengo que hablar con el

- De que exactamente? - se escucho decir del portico, al votear a mirar se encontro con Bonnibel, quien, al parecer, habia venido a visitarla - Que puede ser tan importante como para que te expongas asi?

Marceline quiso hablar, pero el dolor la asalto de nuevo, al ver que lo que decian los presentes era la verdad, decidio descansar.

- Si realmente quieres ver a Finn, podemos hablarle del holo-comunicador, haber si ahora si lo localizo.

- Por que dices eso?

- Ya habia querido hablar con el, pero el holocomunicador no lograba encontrarlo en ningun lugar de Ooo.

- Crees que haya regresado? - Pregunto claramente preocupada.

- No lo se - Guardo silencio por un momento, reuniendo el valor necesario - Que es eso de las faces?

Marceline la miro extrañada, como si no la entendiera, pero cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que decia, bajo la cabeza.

- Es el proceso de transformacion del Segador - Respondio Marceline - No se sabe exactamente cuantas faces son, pero si se tiene conocimiento de almenos 4 de ellas.

- Jewel y tu dijeron que Finn estaba en la segunda, cual es esa?

- En la primera solo se pose una porcion minuscula de poder, es casi indistinguible; en la segunda, el usuario puede usar ciertos poderes de Muerte; en la tercera a recibido ya, almenos, un 60% del poder total y puede invocar partes del SEGADOR SOMBRIO(GRIMM REAPER en ingles) y la cuarta es cuando puede llamar una vercion parcialmente completa de este, son todas las que se conocen, ya que nadie ha sobrevivido a mas del poder de la Muerte. Pero sospecho que Finn ya esta apunto de alcanzar la cuarta - Completo mientras bajaba mas la cabeza, provocando que su cabello le cubriera el rostro.

- Porque lo dices? - Pregunto Bonnibel preocupada

- Por su cabello - Responio la vampiro - Cuando llego por nosotras no lo note, ahora el es mas alto que nosotras - Dijo provocando una leve risa en ella y su compañera - pero cuando Ulthane me quito los brazales y me eleve los vi, se estan tornando de un color negro profundo, señal de que el poder de Muerte ya a anidado en el . . . Y temo que sea irreversible . . .

. . .

- . . .Porque nos escondemos? - Pregunto muerte al humano mientras se escabullian en el dulce reino - Todos te conocen

- Exacto, si me ven, vendran sobre mi, impidiendome seguir avanzando, ademas con esto llamare su atencion

- De quien exactamente?

Antes de poder responder, Finn, quien iba debajo de un puente, fue detenido por un ser encapuchado que aparecio de la nada, portando un sable en mano.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte . . . Rattleballs, dime, que tal va todo en la ciudad?

- Todo es un poco mas aburrido ahora que ahuyentaste a las hordas - Respondio la maquina mientras se quitaba la capucha - ahora solo me distraigo cortando arboles y deteniendo a heroes que se escabullen al castillo.

- Suena muy entretenido, pero ya en serio, necesito tu ayuda.

- Dime en que puedo ayudarte

El heroe comenzo a explicarle a su mentor de espada lo que habia ocurrido y lo que segun Finn, tenia que hacer para evitar lo peor.

- Asi que quieres que cuide de Marceline, dejando mi puesto aqui en el dulce reino y exponiendo asi la ciudad? Eso es lo que me pides?

- Algo asi, pero no del todo. Lo que quiero que hagas es que estes al pendiente por cualquier noticia que tengas sobre ella, de cuidarla ya se encargara alguien mas, ahora, si me permites, tengo que entrar al castillo . . .

- La dulce princesa no esta, a ido al capitolio a ver a Marceline . . .

- No la venia a ver a ella, no, lo que busco es la base del arbol.

- Para que quieres ir al arbol?

- Es un poco dificil de contar, te dire mas tarde, ahora maestro, le pido me deje pasar.

Rattleballs dio un ligero paso hacia atras, dando via libre al humano, quien no perdio mas tiempo y corrio a palacio. Fue casi un juego evadir a los guardias banana, pero los guardias de caramelo, una nueva tropa de elite creada especialmente para cuidar puntos clave de la ciudad y que fueron entrenados por el mismisimo Finn, eran una historia diferente, al final logro llegar al arbol.

- Ahora que? - Pregunto Finn

- Permiteme - Respondio muerte mientras tomaba control del humano, empezo a decir palabras que el humano no entendia

- Mas lenguas extrañas - Penso Finn

Al terminar, las raices del arbol comenzaron a moverse, haciendo un circulo perfecto y de este comenzo a brotar la savia del arbol, formando un muro de ese liquido ambaroso.

- Listo, he creado el portal a la ciudad blanca, si lo que Raphael nos dijo es verdad, podremos llegar mas facilmente si primero vamos al Pabellon, donde hay otro portal al centro de la ciudad.

- Portales, portales, siempre portales, que acaso no conocen otra forma de viaje?

- Son mas rapidos que cualquier metodo tradicional de transporte. Ya deja de quejarte y vamonos, antes de que sea tarde.

. . .

- Finn podra controlarlo - Dijo Bonnibel rompiendo el silencio que habia en la habitacion - Ya no es el mismo niño bobo y distraido de siempre, el seguro lo lograra . . .

- . . . Yo tambien quiero creer eso, yo tambien - En ese momento la vampiro se sobresalto, olfateando el aire - No estamos solas . . .

En ese momento la ventana de la habitacion fue golpeada levemente, ambas jovenes se sorprendieron, miraron la ventana con algo de duda, otros golpes, pareciera que pedian permiso de entrar.

- Crees que sea Finn? - Pregunto Bonnibel

- Lo dudo, el olor es distinto, es alguien mas, alguien que me resulta familiar, pero no recuerdo quien es.

Sin poder esperar mas, Bonnibel fue hacia la vetana y la abrio, sorprendida por lo que vio dio un paso atras, de la ventana aparecio un ser alado portando una armadura dorada con tonos celestes, al descender a piso, se inclino en reverencia.

- Un placer conocerla, princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum, me han contado mucho de usted . . . - termino de decir mientras esquivaba un vaso que le fue arrojado, Raphael volvio la mirada al lugar donde venia el proyectil y vio a Marceline, cuya forma estaba cambiada, estaba parcialmente transformada en lobo, mirando al angel con odio - Tranquila Marceline - Dijo tratando de calmarla - No he venido a hacerte daño.

- Y entonces porque tus amigos me atacaron?

- Esos de los que hablas no son mis amigos, talvez antaño fueramos compañeros, pero no amigos y ahora, menos -Respondio con seguridad.

- Y a que ha venido entonces? - Pregunto Bonnibel, la cual retrocedio para evitar ser impactada por otro proyectil

- He venido a protejerlas, mas en especifico a ti, Marceline.

- Porque? - Pregunto la vampiro confundida

- Ha peticion de alguien que aun a la distancia, vela por ustedes

- Finn . . . -Respondieron al unisono

- Es correcto - Dijo el angel con una sonriza.

- Me resultas familiar - Dijo Marceline cambiando de tema - Te conosco?

. . .

No supo cuando, ni como, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al pabellon, fue rodeado por, al menos, una veintena de angeles, la mayoria de los grandes y otros mas montados en criaturas aladas, con cuerpo de caballo, pero con patas y cabeza de aguilas(cof *Hipogrifos* cof), todos le apuntaban con sus lanzas y espadas.

- Que curioso - Dijo muerte en la mente de Finn - No hicimos nada que llamara demaciado la atencion . . .

- Nooooo, para nada . . .Solo irrumpimos en la ciudad donde me buscan por homicidio, proteccion de su "objetivo" y volamos por los aires una torre . . . si, fuimos muy discretos . . .

- Has hecho cosas peores y ni siquiera saben que eres tu, aunque claro, aquellos eran barbaros, no angeles.

La platica fue interrumpida por un fuerte resplandor que sego por un momento al humano, poco a poco la luz se fue atenuando, cuando era posible ver, Finn distinguio a un nuevo agresor, pero este no llevaba armas, y sus alas . . . sus alas eran enormes, eran incluso mas hermosas que las de los demas. Llevaba una capucha que le cubria, lo que se podria llamar rostro, porque este era completamente luz.

- Miren nada mas quien ha venido, nada menos que el Segador Nephilim . . .

**CONTINUARA **. . .


	13. Recuerdo de lucha (Capitulo intermedio)

**Recuerdo de lucha (Capitulo intermedio)**

Estaba en una extraña habitacion, no se le podria llamar celda, porque no habia candados ni nada parecido, de hecho, el angel de luz le dijo que podia salir a placer, pero Finn decidio esperar.

Como habia terminado asi? Alojado por los que lo querian muerto?

. . .

Luego de cruzar el pegajoso portal llego a un hermoso bosque, miro asombrado como este sobrevolaba los cielos, era una isla flotante, se acerco a la orilla para ver que tan alto estaban.

- Deja de jugar, tenemos trabajo - le reprendio Muerte

- Es increible - Alcanzo a decir Finn asombrado

- Nada que no hayas visto antes

El humano ya no respondio, seguia admirado con aquella escena, Muerte penso una forma de hacerlo regresar a la realidad, y solo se limito a decir:

- Marceline . . .

El humano entonces entro en una especie de trance, inmediatamente dio vuelta y empezo a caminar, Muerte rio por lo bajo, solo basto decir eso para que reaccionara.

Las indicaciones de Raphael fueron muy claras y faciles de entender, tenia que seguir avanzando por la vereda que habia cerca del arbol del cielo para llegar a la ciudad blanca, al llegar vio la mas hermosa ciudad de un fino y elegante color blanco con tonos dorados, se agacho un poco para tomar una navaja que tenia en una funda en su pierna, luego la arrojo hacia la ciudad pero esta reboto, cayendo cerca de sus pies.

- Tenia razon, hay un escudo que impide el paso de cosas mortales - Dijo Muerte al humano - Tendremos que buscar ese pabellon.

- Muy bien.

El humano continuo su camino, luego de andar un rato llego hasta una torre, en la cima se podian ver facilmente unos 4 angeles haciendo guardia, para evitar cualquier problema e interrumpcion, el humano decidio rodearla. El pabellon no estaba muy lejos de hay, solo tenia que llegar, atravezar el portal, dirigirse al Concilio, lugar donde estaban los arcangeles, los actuales dirigentes del cielo y hablar con ellos. Facil de no ser por una cosa, un angel salia del pabellon y alcanzo a ver al humano.

- Un intruso - Dijo señalando al heroe - Un intruso.

- Rayos - Penso Finn

- Matalo, antes de que alerte a la ciudad.

Finn se avalanzo sobre el angel con intencion de noquearlo, no matarlo, o si no los arcangeles no lo escucharian. El angel levanto vuelo y se dirigio a la torre.

- Depriza - Ordeno Muerte - No dejes que escape.

El humano corrio tras el, pero la persecucion llamo la atencion de uno de los que vigilaban desde la torre. Al ver a su compañero en problemas corrieron a ayudarle.

- Porque no suenan la alarma? - Pregunto Finn.

- No pueden hacerlo, ese que huye es el unico que puede, por eso vienen a protegerle.

Al entender la situacion acelero el paso, los angeles disparaban sus lanzas, pero Finn las esquivaba, tratando de no perder el equilibrio ni la velocidad. Al fin llego a la puerta y comenzo a subir por las escaleras, los angeles entraron por las ventanas tratando de impedir el acenso del humano, pero Finn uso eso a su favor, comenzo a saltar sobre los angeles como si fueran plataformas y al fin llego a la cima, justo cuando el otro angel hiba a sonar la alarma, este lo miro confundido, rapido como el viento Finn salto sobre el angel, pero este se agacho, haciendo que Finn siguiera de frente. Al ver esto el humano tomo una decision, sacando una navaja de su cinturon la arrojo al extraño aparato, este se empezo a fragmentar y luego estallo. Fue tal la explocion que lanzo por los aires al humano, quien se precipito al suelo, pero antes de llegar, unas esqueleticas alas, semi-descarnadas, formadas de la misma energia con la que acabo con Ghorn, le frenaron.

- Esa explocion. . . - Empezo a decir Finn mientras las alas se desvanecian - Crees que los hayamos alertado?

Pronto obtuvo su respuesta, al verse rodeado de angeles.

. . .

Lo ultimo que recordo fue su platica con un extraño angel, pidiendole hablar con los arcangeles. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que abrian la puerta, el mismo extraño angel de rostro luminoso se paro en el umbral.

- Sigueme segador, tendras tu audiencia, y reza al Creador que los demas te escuchen . . .

_Pido una disculpa si el capitulo fue corto, andaba algo corto de tiempo e inspiracion. Tambien me disculpo por un error mio en el capitulo anterior(Del que nadie ha dejado review, talvez por falta de tiempo o que se yo), ya que puse que los hipogrifos tenian cuerpo de caballo, cuando en realidad es de leon X-D._

_Otra cosa: En el capitulo anterior puse __**SEGADOR SOMBRIO **__tanto en español como en ingles, esto para saber cual de las dos formas prefieren._

_Un saludo a Amaisupresh(cuyo review sono mucho a cierta tarjeta de credito bancaria), BrendaGrungerMendez, Vivis99 y a todos los que leen mi fic. __**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__._

_Tambien quiero saber si prefieren los capitulos largos o cortos, esto para saber que es lo que voy ha hacer en un futuro._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido,_

_**HASTA LUEGO**_


	14. El Juicio

. . .

Iba escoltado por dos angeles mientras seguia al del rostro luminoso, los enormes pasillos del lugar eran de color blanco, con adornos plateados y dorados, se veian llenos de vida, lo contrario que los de los infiernos, lugubres y obscuros. Cada que pasaba junto a un grupo de angeles, estos lo miraban con odio, seguramente por haber matado a varios de sus compañeros. Mientras caminaba, el humano sintio que le seguian, pero cada vez que volvia la mirada para ver, los angeles que le escoltaban lo empujaban para que siguiera avanzando.

Mas su sentimiento no era en vano, puesto que cierto angel le seguia a la distancia.

- No lo puedo creer - Se decia tan delicado ser - Un humano. . . aqui. . . en la ciudad blanca.

Lo llevaron fuera, al patio del lugar, se detuvieron en un extraño pedestal, el angel de luz le indico al humano que subiera en el. Finn obedecio, apenas termino de poner sus pies en la plataforma, esta comenzo a flotar, el angel de luz y la escolta comenzaron a volar, dirigiendo la plataforma hasta otra isla flotante, al llegar, la plataforma se postro en un patio identico al anterior. El angel le dijo a Finn que ya habian llegado.

- Aqui estan los demas - Comenzo a decir - Hablare con ellos primero, luego empezara tu juicio.

Finn solo ascintio con la cabeza, el angel entonces entro al lugar. No pasaron mas de 15 minutos y otro angel salio para llevar al humano donde los demas. Al entrar al lugar se sorprendio un poco, en efecto, se trataba de un tribunal, pero los lugares flotaban sobre la nada, el se subio a un estrado que inmediatamente levanto vuelo, frente a el habia tres angeles, el del rostro de luz, otro que tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un tercero, este mujer de finos cabellos plateados; todos portaban armaduras doradas con tonos celestes, pero lo que los diferenciaba del resto eran sus halos, pequeños aros de luz que flotaban sobre sus cabezas que al parecer solo en el cielo son visibles, pero a diferencia del resto, los de ellos denotaban un color dorado mas llamativo, sobre sus lugares habia un cuarto lugar, mas arriba que el de los tres arcangeles, seguramente se trataba del asciento del actualmente desaparecido Creador.

- Este - Comenzo a decir el angel de luz - Es Finn, uno de los ultimos de la raza de los humanos y actual posedor del poder de la Muerte, un segador.

- Porque esta aqui? - Pregunto el que tenia el parche

Finn trato de hablar, pero le fue negado, su voz no salia aun cuando sus labios si se movian. Muerte le indico que aquel lugar tenia un poder que impedia interrumpir a los tres sabios, los angeles frente a el, a menos que fuera requerido

- Ha venido a advertinos sobre un ataque de los infiernos aqui, en la ciudad blanca.

- Tonterias - Se apresuro a decir la angel - La ciudad blanca es impenetrable, nunca lograran llegar aqui. Ademas, como sabemos que es verdad? Tu proteges a una Nephilim de los demonios. Quien no nos dice que todo esta es un engaño para desviar nuestra atencion de ella y que pueda escapar?

- Marceline es mi amiga - Se apresuro a decir el humano, cuya voz si logro salir- es una persona muy importante para mi, prometi protegerla de todo y eso estoy tratando de hacer, di mi palabra de heroe despues de todo.

La angel solto una sonora riza de burla.

- Te haces llamar Heroe, pero ni siquiera pudiste proteger a tu reina . . . - Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Finn - Como pretendes protegerla entoces?

- Uriel - Reprendio el del parche - Mide tus palabras, eres una de los 3 sabios despues de todo.

- Perdoname Nathaniel - Respondio Uriel - Pero es verdad, este humano juro proteger a su reina aun a costa de su propia vida, y miralo, ella ha muerto y el sigue con vida, no se supone que deberia ser lo contrario?

- Intente protegerla - Penso Finn con la cabeza baja.

- Porque ella ahora esta en el reino de los muertos en lugar del de los vivos? Continuo hablando Uriel - Tu no eres un heroe, solo eres un estupido con habilidad en la espada. No eres nadie.

- YA BASTA - Grito Nathaniel - Uriel, si no guardas silencio me vere obligado a callarte. Sabes muy bien lo que paso, asi que no digas mas tonterias.

- Nathaniel - Interrumpio el angel de luz - El humano dice que nos ayudara a repeler a los demonios a cambio de 2 cosas.

- Y que cosas son esas, Amson?

- La primera es que perdonemos la vida de la Nephilim . . .

- JAMAS - Interrumpio Uriel

Nathaniel solo la miro con desaprobacion, esta solo guardo silencio mientas regresaba la vista a Amson.

- Continua - Le dijo

- Y la segunda que perdonemos a Raphael.

- El lider de la guardia infernar? - Pregunto

- El mismo.

Nathaniel medito lo que el humano pedia a cambio de su ayuda, los minutos les parecieron eternos al humano.

- Pides mucho, a cambio de algo que no sabemos que pueda ser verdad. Dime, Como podemos estar seguros de que lo que dices es cierto? Hace 1000 años los infiernos habian intentado ya conquistar la ciudad, pero fracasaron, esto deribo en la casi extincion de tu raza. Dime, como sabes eso?

- Les digo de padre cuervo? - Pregunto Finn a Muerte.

- Hazlo si crees que con eso te creeran, pero lo dudo mucho - Respondio el sombrio ser.

- Porque?

- Digamos que ellos odian en cierta forma a padre cuervo, ya que este fue el que les dijo que el Creador habia desaparecido, pero no lo creyeron. Y cuando vieron que era verdad, lo culparon, ademas, ellos creen que esta muerto, asi que tu diras.

Finn medito las posibilidades, si decia que fue el fantasma del padre cuervo, podrian creerle, o podian tomarlo por loco, como otro engaño, en fin, posibilidades habia muchas.

- No oiste lo que te preguntaron, intento de heroe?

- Lo presiento - Mintio el humano - No tengo forma de probarlo, pero se que lo haran.

- Muy bien, hemos oido suficiente - respondio Nathaniel - Ahora discutiremos que es lo que se hara.

Los lugares de los angeles se elevaron un poco, no mas que el del Creador, formando un triangulo. Finn trato de oir lo que discutian, pero no pudo.

- Seguro es una mentira - Dijo Uriel - No podemos creer en la palabra de este Humano.

- Tu odio hacia su raza es tal que no te deja ver la situacion - Respondio Amson - No oirlo podria significar la liberacion del destructor.

- El destructor esta encerrado en la Ciudadela De Marfil - Respondio la angel - nuestros mejores angeles la custodian, ademas, los constructos y el "Guardian" son ya de por si proteccion suficiente, ellos nos advertiran.

- Y por que no nos advirtieron del humano apenas llego? Se supone que cualquier ser que no pertenesca a este reino es una amenaza luego de la desaparicion del Creador, Porque no lo notaron entonces?

- Lo hicieron

- Si, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta aqui, ni siquiera por la explocion de la torre lo hubieramos notado.

- Que intentas decir? Que nuestras mejores defensas y ultimos regalos del Creador ya no sirven?

- Al contrario, pero no te parese tambien extraño que el haya podido entrar en la torre del vigia? Dicho lugar impide el paso de seres mortales, al igual que la ciudad, entonces, Como pudo entrar?

- Talves porque tiene el poder de muerte. . .

- Por tener ese poder, fue que fuimos advertidos, no fue otra cosa. . .

- Que intentas decir?

- Sospecho que el tambien es un Nephilim. . .

- Tonterias, nosotros juramos no volver ha hacerlo por el bien del equilibrio.

- Nosotros si, pero que me dices de los primeros? Ellos jamas juraron.

- Porque los ejecutamos, por mezclar nuestra raza con la de los demonios.

- Si, curioso, no? Primero felicitamos a nuestros Nephilims, les damos buenos cargos, los dotamos de honores y glorias y despues los matamos, sin explicacion alguna.

- Era lo correcto, sus poderes superaban a cualquiera, incluso amenazaban al Creador. . .

- Y por que cuando los masacramos, justo despues de la guerra final en la que nos apoyaron, el Creador desaparecio?

Nathaniel oia a sus compañeros discutir, analizando cada palabra que salia de ambos sabios.

- No lo se, tendria sus razones.

- Pero cuales?

- Muy bien - Interrumpio Nathaniel - Hemos discutido suficiente(Como el dijo mucho X-D), he tomado una decision, hay que serciorarnos de tu duda Amson.

Los lugares volvieron a moverse, colocandose frente al humano, quien los miraba con ansiedad, esperando una Buena noticia.

- Hay algo que queremos ver antes de decidir, Siguenos

Los tres angeles levataron vuelo, el lugar de Finn les siguio, por el trayecto, el humano sintio de nuevo que le seguian, esta ves pudo girar su rostro, pero solo vio unas alas esconderse tras una torre.

- Quien crees que nos siga? - Pregunto a su compañero

- Concentrate, sospecho que haran algo que temo sea verdad - Respondio

Finn regreso la mirada para ver lo que parecia una arena de lucha, entonces los tres comenzaron a decender, al igual que el lugar de Finn. Una vez en tierra, el humano bajo de su transporte.

Los angeles le indicaron que los siguiera, dicho lugar era donde los angeles entrenaban, habia muchos, y todos, de nuevo, vieron al humano con odio, el mismo odio con que Uriel le veia. Luego de caminar no mas de 20 metros llegaron a una armeria.

- Toma una - Dijo Nathaniel al humano

Finn vio todas las armas, habia una extensa seleccion, pero su atencion se postro en una espada de fino diseño, cuyo mango era adornado por el diseño de un hipogrifo. Extendio la mano para tomarla, cuando la retiro de su lugar, la sintio levemente pesada, a pesar de parecer ligera.

- Que tal esta? - Pregunto Amson

- Un poco pesada - Respondio el humano mientras la movia

Los tres angeles se miraron entre si, confirmando sus sospechas, justo en ese momento el humano solto un leve grito, los angeles volvieron la vista al humano, el cual habia tirado la espada.

- Que ocurre? - Pregunto Nathaniel

- Me ha quemado la mano - Respondio mientras mostraba su mano derecha.

Uriel vio esto y llevo su mano a su espada, preparandose

- La otra tanbien lo esta - Dijo Amson

- Eso fue cuando tome la Chispa de la vida . . . esa piedra si que estaba caliente.

Nathaniel y Amson se miraron sorprendidos, pero Uriel se abalanso sobre el humano, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

- Maldito - Grito mientras apuntaba la punta de su arma al cuello del Humano - eres tambien un demonio . . .

_CONTINUARA . . ._

_Espero que sea de su agrado, como dije, me estoy basando en 3 Narrativas para hacer mi historia. Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, pedradas o lo que quieran._

_Tambien aviso que pronto subire un nuevo fic, pero este no sera de Hoa de Aventura, si no de un juego que me esta consumiendo por su "novedoso" modo de juego(entre comillas porque es un FPS[First Person Shooter]). No dire cual es, quiero que sea sorpresa, no es necesario que lo leean, pero me alegraria mucho. Nota: lo publicare hasta dentro de 2 semanas, ya que me tarde casi una para hacer este y otro cap de mi historia, el cual subire mas tarde._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido._

_HASTA LUEGO._


	15. Asalto al cielo

. . .

Finn no se movia, simplemente veia a su enemiga a los ojos, con decision, sin mostrar miedo.

- De que estas hablando? - Se limito a decir

Uriel solo rio por lo bajo, empujo levemente su espada, cuya punta se hundio en el cuello del humano.

- Asi que no lo sabes - Dijo con tono sarcastico - Bueno, no importa. . . PRONTO NO SERA UN PROBLEMA ! ! !

La angel retiro la espada con intencion de rebanar el cuello del humano, quien seguia sin inmutarse, pero antes que su hoja alcansara la carne, su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo fueron apricionados por varias cadenas doradas, similares a las usaron con Marceline.

- YA BASTA - Grito colerico Nathaniel - Uriel, no me dejas otra alternativa, mientras no controles tu odio hacia el Nephilim, no te soltare.

- DEJAME, SEGURAMENTE TODO ESTO ES UN ENGAÑO Y EL NOS ESTA DISTRAYENDO DE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS - Gritaba una angel llena de odio.

Una explocion lejana se pudo oir, todos los presentes se sorprendieron, Nathaniel y Amson se miraron confundidos.

- La Ciudadela - Dijo Amson casi en un susurro.

- SE LOS DIJE - Grito Uriel - TODO ESTO ERA UNA TRAMPA . . . AHORA LIBERAME NATHANIEL, PARA QUE PUEDA MATAR A ESTE DEMONIO.

- No se que ha pasado - Respondio Finn - Pero yo no tengo nada que ver.

- Y te creo - Dijo Nathaniel, quien se acerco al humano - Ahora veo que no decias mentiras . . .Si deverdad quieres ver perdonados a Raphael y a esa Bancelinee, ayudanos.

- Marceline, Nathaniel, Marceline - Dijo Amson corrigiendo a su compañero

- En que puedo ayudar?

- Llevate un grupo de angeles a la ciudadela, nosotros iremos a con el "Guardian". Cuando entraste en la torre, este se desperto, por tanto, ahora no tendra energia suficiente como para ayudarnos, si queremos evitar que el Destructor sea liberado, lo vamos a necesitar. . . Consiguenos todo el tiempo que puedas.

Fin ascintio, subio sobre el pedestal que lo habia llevado hasta ahi y este se elevo, varios angeles, muchos de ellos con desconfiansa por lo que habian oido, le siguieron.

- De que estaban hablando? Porque dicen que yo tamnien soy un Nephilim?

- Porque tomaste la espada y esta se dejo - Respondio Muerte

- Y?

- Las armas de los angeles son muy . . . selectivas, si no eres un angel, no puedes tomarla.

- Entonces soy hijo de un angel?

- No solo de ellos, al parecer tambien de un demonio . . .

- De que estas . . . ?

- El corazon de Ghorn, recuerdas lo que dijo Ulthane? Los demonios arderian con tan solo tocarlo, y vuestra mano se quemo, levemente.

- Entonces que significa?

- Que tambien eres un demonio.

- Imposible, mis padres . . .

- Tal vez tus padres no fueran angeles y demonios, pero en tus venas corren sangre de estos dos. Ya tenia mis sospechas, es por eso que dominas tan bien mi poder.

Fueron interrumpidos por uno de los angeles, quien informo que se acercaban

- Espero que nuestras tropas no se las esten viendo negras - Dijo un angel en tono de broma.

Desgraciadamente, algo asi ocurria en realidad, en la Ciudadela De Marfil se podian ver los cadaveres de varios angeles, sus rostros reflejaban horror y miedo.

Que habia ocurrido?

. . .

- No veo sangre ni signos de lucha - Dijo aquel sombrio ser, quien aun se ocultaba en las sombras - Maldito Finn, con seguridad no duro nada

- Mire señor - Grito otro demonio - El "Guardian" no nos ha detectado . . .

- Entonces . . . tan salvajemente fue la pelea que hasta lo tuvieron que despertar? - El ser solto una sonora risa, llena de una felicidad obscura, solo oirle erizaba la piel - Finn el humano . . . nos has dado una gran ventaja . . . AVANCEN ! ! !

Varios demonios irrumpieron en la Ciudadela, derribando a todo angel que encontraran, los que no eran matados, eran torturados por el sombrio ser, quien se alimentaba de sus miedos. Sigueron avanzando, hasta llegar a una puerta sellada, uno de los demonios quiso habrirla, pero apenas la toco se vio envuelto en llamas, gritando de dolor.

- Angeles, siempre lo complican todo - Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta - mmmmhh, tardare un poco - En ese momento sintio un leve escalifrio recorrer su cuerpo - Ya estan aqui.

El ser sombrio ordeno a los demonios que detubieran al humano, hasta que pudiera abrir la puerta. Todos gritaron de gusto, habia algo en el humano que todos odiaban, no sabian que, pero esto les probocaba una rabia incontrolable.

. . .

Finn recorria los pasillos, contemplando los cadaveres de los angeles.

- Malditos - penso

Pronto no pudo pensar mas, varios demonios aparecieron, el humano quiso desenfundar su espada, pero esta no salio.

- Los objetos malditos no sirven la ciudad blanca - Dijo muerte - Y menos en la Ciudadela De Marfil.

Finn se limito a pelear con las navajas y cuchillos que llevaba, pero sus cortas hojas solo daban cortes poco profundos en sus enemigos.

- No tienes otra opcion - Volvio a hablar Muerte - Usa las mias.

Finn se nego, pero un demonio, 2 veces mas grande que los demas aparecio, al humano no le quedaba otra opcion, extendio sus brazos hacia el suelo, y de estos comenzo a emanar energia, similar a la que libero con Ghorn, pronto a parecieron unas guadañas en ambas manos, justo cuando el demoniaco gigante se acercaba. Finn tomo entonces una de las hojas y la arrojo al demonio, esta impacto en el pecho del agresor, quien se tambaleo por un momento, cuando quiso recuperarse, la hoja fue retirada violentamente por el humano, quien habia saltado sobre el demonio, provocando una herida profunda que rapidamente lo acabo. El resto, al ver a su compañero caido, se encolerizaron mas, avalanzandose sobre el heroe, los angeles que supuestamente iban a ayudarlo, se quedaron detras, por miedo a ser heridos por los rapidos(y con un gran alcance) ataques del Segador.

Pronto los demonios fueron disminuyendo en numero, el sombrio ser pudo notar el rapido decenso de sus tropas, despues de todo, habia llevado solo un puñado de aliados, los demas esperaban la liberacion del Destructor para combatir. Al saber que pronto llegaria, el ser llamo a uno de sus lugartenientes, le dijo algo al oido, al terminar el demonio se sorprendio.

- Pero mi señor - Empezo a decir el demonio - Quedara indefenso

- Solo hazlo

El demonio ascintio y desaparecio.

- Veamos que es lo que haras al respecto . . .Humano. . .

_**CONTINUARA . . .**_

_**Espero no dejarlos en mucho suspenzo, pero quiero darle sabor al momento.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a Amaispresh, Vivis99 y TheStoriTeller, quienes han comentado en la mayoria de mis capitulos, ustedes me animan a seguir adelante.**_

_**Por cierto, aun no responden mi duda de que si quieren que escriba capitulos largos o cortos. Aunque creo que les gustan mas largos.**_

_**Dudas, sugerencias, pedradas o simplemente un "Hola" seran bienvenidos.**_

_**HASTA LUEGO**_


	16. El oscuro enemigo (Capitulo intermedio)

. . .

- Le repito señorita Abadeer que me confunde - Mentia Raphael - Jamas la habia visto.

- Y porque acepto protegerme? Se supone que todos los angeles obedecen lo que se le ordena, No? Porque obedecer a un humano.

Al ver que no podria seguir con la mentira, Raphael se resigno.

- Bien, usted gana. Le contare, pero por favor, le ruego me escuche, y por sobre todo, que no me juzgue.

Raphael comenzo a relatarle todo lo que el habia hecho por ella, el como la cuido, la guio, y cuando fue llamado de vuelta, la dejo al cuidado de Simon, el como habia sido explusado del cielo por traidor, y que Finn le habia salvado la vida. Marceline oia cada palabra, poco a poco, los recuerdos de aquellos momentos regresaban a su mente, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Esa es mi verdad, ruego me perdone si es que la lastime, no era mi intencion

- Descuida - Respondio la vampira secandose sus cristalinas lagrimas - No tengo nada que perdonarte, ahora lo recuerdo todo, me alegra saber que no he perdido a todos los que me rodeaban cuando niña.

- Lamento lo de Simon

- Descuida, encontrare una forma de que regrese. . .

Binnibel veia la tierna escena con alegria, su amiga y compañera de amor habia encontrado a un amigo perdido, penso que el sentimento que estaria pasando sera similar al que tenia cuando encontraron a su peluche habia salido bien de no ser por algo, algo obscuro que se acercaba . . .

Mientras tanto, en el reino del fuego, Edea Sun, actual gobernante, se encontraba pensativa, la experiencia que habia vivido le llevo a preguntarse, que era lo que en realidad sentia. Sir Cort Propto estaba a su diestra, montando guardia como era su deber, ya se habia recuperado del golpe del humano, el cual no le hizo gran coza en realidad. Al notar la inactividad de su reina, su campeon rompio el silencio.

- Hay algo que le moleste, su majestad?

- Eh? - Pregunto Edea regresando a la realidad

- Le ocurre algo su majestad? la noto muy distante. . .

- No es nada - Mintio - Solo estoy preocupada por mi pueblo, es todo.

-Pero . . . preocupada por que? Su padre esta encerrado en la prision, los crimenes y los ataques de los barbaros se han detenido(esto gracias a Finn aunque el lo niegue) y el pueblo es feliz, entonces, que le perturba?

La reina quiso hablar, pero las puertas del salon se abrieron violentamente. . .

. . .

Finn habia terminado de despejar el corredor que llevaba a donde tenian encerrado al destructor, siguio avanzando, hasta que llego hasta la camara, hay lo vio de nuevo, por asi decirlo. Al notar la llegada del humano, el ser sonrio por lo bajo

- Lo lograste Finn - Dijo en tono burlon - Has llegado, pero dime, que es lo que haras?

El humano analizo la situacion, tomaba mucha precaucion, podria haber mas demonios.

- Aun no puedo creerlo - Decia sin quitarle la vista - No me creo que seas tu . . .

- ahhh, entonces ya lo sabes?

- Padre cuervo me dijo que finges servir a la luz, y veo que es verdad . . . tanto es tu deceo de poder?

El ser solto una sonora carcajada.

- Ese viejo loco . . . ni muerto deja de molestar, bien, si ya lo sabes, que caso tiene seguir ocultandome?

El ser trono los dedos y las sombras y humo que le cubrian desaparecieron, dejando ver su verdadero ser.

- Porque? - Decia el humano al confirmar su sospecha, ya que se negaba a creerlo - Porque haces esto . . . Mentita?

_**CONTINUARA . . . **_

_**Capitulo corto, hasta que me digan como les gustan mas y para completar el suspenso, Chan Chan Chaaaaan.**_

_**Al fin revelo quien esta detras de todo esto, pero quiero que me digan:**_

_**Creen que actua solo? **_

_**A donde mando al otro demonio?**_

_**Y que fue lo que paso en la tierra?**_

_**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o pedrada sera bienvenida.**_

_**HASTA LUEGO.**_


	17. Expiacion (Final de Saga)

. . .

Finn seguia de pie, sin hacer el mas minimo movimiento, contemplando a quien alguna vez creyo su amigo. El ser de dulce solto una leve risa mientras se daba media vuelta para seguir con su rito.

- Detenlo - Ordeno muerte - Esta quitando el escudo de la puerta, si lo consigue, todo estara acabado . . .

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que el humano reaccionara, amigo o no, debia detenerlo. Salto para evitar que terminara, pero algo lo detuvo, era otro Menta, pero formado puramente de una energia negra como la noche, este le dio una potente patada que lo lanzo lejos, hasta que el muro detuvo su avance. Quiso reincorporarse, pero recibio otro puñetazo en plena cara, se tambaleo un poco, pero al recurerarse, vio que habia otro . . .

- Parte almas . . . - Dijo muerte un tanto sorprendida - Pero como? Solo el señor de los muertos puede dar esa habilidad . . .

Finn no presto mucha atencion, los ataques de los Mentas le tenian muy ocupado, debia detener al original, no habia duda, pero debia de librarse de esos dos para hacerlo. Sin embargo, decirlo es mas facil que hacerlo, las replicas sabian luchar muy bien, demaciado bien para ser francos. . .

- No podras detenernos - Dijo una de las replicas - El Destructor sera liberado y consumira todo a su paso . . . fallaras de nuevo . . . Como lo hiciste con Billy, Prism O . . . y La reina . . .

El humano trataba de safarse de ellos, pero eran muy rapidos, y sus golpes eran potentes, no sabia que hacer, era un heroe, pero aun con eso en mente, no sabia que hacer. El tiempo pasaba, y el cuerpo original seguia con su terrible labor, se podia notar como la capa que cubria la puerta se iba desaciendo, como papel siendo quemado, dejando ver pequeños agujeros que aumentaban su tamaño.

- Date prisa - Reprendio muerte - Ya casi acaba

- Es muy facil decir que hacer, Verdad? ya te quiero ver tratando de hacerlo mejor

- Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, si es que ya estas cansado . . .

- No es cansanci, solo me falta el aire . . .

- Y cual es la diferencia?

Finn ya no pudo contestar, sus adversarios se avalanzaron sobre el. Un golpe en la boca del estomago fue suficiente para que cayera al suelo agotado. Las replicas siguieron golpeandolo, pero a Finn le quedaba poca resistencia, caeria desmayado en cualquier momento. Muerte noto esto y cambio lugar con el humano. Unos brazos esqueleticos hechos de esa extraña energia que salia del cuerpo del Humano aprisionaron a los atacantes, estreyandolos en el suelo desquebrajandolo y luego las arrojo lejos, estas se desvanecieron al chocar contra el muro.

- Te dije que podria hacerlo mejor . . .

- Utilizar tu verdadera forma no cuenta - Respondio el humano en la mente

Muerte, ocupando el cuerpo de Finn, se avalanzo hacia el dulce ser, mientras tomaba sus guadañas que habia caido al suelo cuando estaban moliendo el cuerpo del humano. Al llegar a el quiso atravezarlo, pero el original dio un giro instantaneo, aprionandolo por el cuello. Para ser un ser de dulce, este tenia mucha fuerza en los brazos.

- Muerte, veo que aun con todos estos eones aun conservas tus poderes . . . seguro que son de mucha ayuda para el humano. Me pregunto, que pasara si te niego el poder ayudarle?

El dulce ser, ahora cubierto por una aura negra, alzo su brazo, del cual salieron pequeños cristales de un color verdusco, y sin mas los clavo en el pecho del humano, cerca del corazon. Finn sintio como regresaba violentamente a su cuerpo, mientras sentia un dolor terrible que le quemaba la piel justo donde le habia causado la herida.

- Que has hecho . . .? - Alcanzo a preguntar lleno de dolor

- Estos crsitales son conocidos como piedras de vida, las cuales niegan el poder del ser contrario a ellas . . . La muerte. Veamos ahora como te las apañas solo. Tranquilo heroe, no te mataran . . . aun . . .

Menta arrojo al agonizante humano al suelo, este se retorcia de dolor, pero algo mas estaba pasando, podia oir en su mente muchas voces, cientas o quisas miles hablando al mismo tiempo, clamando piedad, gritando odio y pidiendo venganza. El bullicio en su mente no lo dejaban oir a su compañero de cuerpo. Tampoco podia pensar, le causaba un gran dolor en la cabeza, se llevo las manos a los oidos, en un intento desesperado por callarlas, sin mucho exito.

- Que . . . me has . . . hecho?

- Veo que las puedes oir . . . - Dijo Menta mientras se inclinaba hacia el humano.

- Que son . . . esas . . . voces?

- Almas . . . las almas de los hombres, mujeres y niños humanos que fueron masacrados durante la guerra final. Ademas, tambien estan las almas de tus "Hermanos", los Nephilims . . .

El humano, a pesar del sufrimento que sentia, abrio los ojos al descubrir una verdad al oir esas palabras . . . Alguien le habia contado, alguien de los cielos lo ayudaba . . . Pero quien? y mas importante todavia . . . Porque?

El ser de dulce rio a carcajadas al ver a su "Rival" retorserce de dolor - Ya sera necesario usarlas - Penso - Ya esta derrotado - se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta para seguir con el rito, sin notar que cierto angel, de debil aspecto, veia todo desde un acceso secreto.

Al ver al humano en el suelo, se aproximo hacia el, fue entonces cuando las vio, las dichosas piedras de vida. Finn alcanzo a notar su presencia y quiso hablar, pero un dedo se lo impidio.

- Calla - Le dijo el angel de cabellera dorada, ojos azules celeste y un vestido blanco - Te puedo ayudar . . . creo . . .

La delicada angel acerco sus manos a donde estaban las heridas, y de estas comenzo a salir una tenue luz, el humano empezo ha sentir como el dolor y el ardor desaparecian, mientras que las voces disminuian.

- FINN - Grito muerte - PUEDES OIRME?

- No grites, la cabeza me esta matando.

- Maldito Menta, usar trucos sucios, tipico de los cobardes.

- Voy a tratar de sacarlas - Dijo la angel - No vayas a gritar

La angelicar chica comenzo a extraer las piedras con cuidado.

Menta seguia con su rito, pero un bramido lo hizo pararse en seco, abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al identificar al dueño de esa voz.

- Imposible, ya habia despertado, como es que . . . MALDITO HUMANO - Grito mientras regresaba la vista al mencionado, fue entonces cuando la vio - MALDITA - Grito aun mas fuerte - TE ARRANCARE TUS ALAS Y SACARE TUS ENTRAÑAS POR TU AUREOLA

Rapido como un parpadeo se avalanzo sobre la ayuda del derribado, golpendola salvajemente y tomandola por el cuello, mientras que su brazo libre empezo a transformarce en una cuchilla con intencion de cumplir su advertencia, pero toda la ciudadela empezo a desaparecer, mientras que atravez de los traslucidos muros se podia ver a un gigante de piedra y acero de unos 150 Mts de altura acercarce.

El dulce ser sabia que no podria contra el, no con su poder actual, arrojo a la chica al suelo y desaparecio. Finn empezo a reincorporarse cuando el suelo comenzo a desaparecer, dirigio su mirada a la que le habia ayudado y la vio desmayada por el terrible trato, entonces el suelo cerca de ella desaparecio dejandola caer al vacio.

El humano no lo penso dos veces, corrio hasta la decreciente orilla y salto. Ya que la habia alcanzado su cuerpo comenzo a emanar esa extraña energia, la cual cubrio su cuerpo y esas equeleticas alas que le habian salvado de morir en la torre aparecieron de nuevo. . .

Nathaniel, Amson y Uriel llegaron a la isla donde antaño estaba la ciudadela, buscaron al humano pero no vieron nada. Uriel se dirigio a los angeles que iban a "ayudar" al Heroe.

- Por el creador, diganme que esta muerto . . .

- Si se refiere al humano, si, le vimos arrojarce al precipicio . . .

Uriel sonrio complacida.

- . . . A tratar de salvar a su "hija", señor.

La felicidad que tenia fue remplazada por preocupacion y un odio aun mayor

- Que dices?

- Lo que escucho, Nathali estuvo aqui.

En ese momento una sombra salio disparada del abismo, todos voltearon la mirada hacia el con las armas en sus manos, creyendolo un enemigo, pero cuando fue desendiendo vieron que no era un enemigo, si no que era un ser cubierto por una larga capa con capucha morada, de alas esqueleticas que parecian cuchillas y de ojos verdes que de solo verlos, dejaban salir tus peores miedos. En sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo de la angel qe le habia salvado la vida.

Ya en tierra esta apariencia se desvanecio dejando ver a Finn, quien se acerco a Nathaniel y Amson.

- Estara bien, ya la he ayudado tanto como pude, les dejo el resto a ustedes

Amson ascintio y tomo a la chica en sus brazos llevandosela de ahi seguido por Uriel.

- Buen trabajo, humano - Le felicito Nathaniel - Has cumplido con lo prometido y yo hare lo mismo, tu amiga estaran en paz y Raphael podra volver con sus tropas en cualquier momento.

Finn sonrio aliviado, habia logrado "vencer" a Menta y salvado a Marceline. Todo hubiera estado bien, pero tenia un extraño sentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo. y este se hizo mas fuerte al ver aparecer a Raphael, herido y cansado.

- Se las han llevado - Dijo - Se han llevado a tus doncellas Segador . . .

**CONTINUARA . . .**

_He aqui otro capitulo largo a peticion de Amaisupresh, y conclucion de __**"La saga de Marceline Abadeer, El cielo"**__._

_El proximo capitulo, tambien a peticion de Amaisupresh, comenzara__** "La saga de Edea Sun, El infierno"**__._

_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y pedradas, seran bienvenidas._

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	18. De nuevo en casa, pero (Saga de Edea)

**LA SAGA DE EDEA SUN, EL INFIERNO**

La noches estaba tomanto el control del paisaje en las inmensas tierras de Ooo, pero algo extraño pasa, algo que a muchos asustaria y otros se sorprenderian . . . la caida de un meteorito. Sin embargo, este no era uno cualquiera, de que otra forma se explicaria que cambiara su rumbo de choque lejos de cualquier ciudad, pueblo o lugar donde existiera riesgo de herir a alguien. Cuando este cayo, la onda expansiba no causo daños. Un alivio al menos. Ya en el crater, se podia ver la figura de un ser levantandose, se sacudio un poco el polvo y salio del agujero. Quien era el que caia tan abruptamente? La respuesta era tan simple como ilogica. . . Finn el humano, o al menos asi es como lo llamaban, ya que un secreto de su linaje habia sido revelado pero que en su hogar era desconocido.

- Llegamos - Dijo muerte

- Me gusta mas este metodo que sus famosos portales . . .

- Tal vez, pero este es muy escandaloso.

Varios haz de luz cerca de ellos se dejaron ver, de estos aparecieron varios angele, en uno se veia la figura de un angel que vestia una armadura dorada con tenues toques celestes. Al ver al humano discutir, solo solto una leve risa.

- Espero que si seas al quien tantos temen, Finn- Penso - de lo contrario estamos perdidos.

Que paso en el cielo, mas especificamente, en la ciudadela de marfil, se preguntaran.

**1 hora antes.**

- De que estas hablando?

- Se llevaron a Bonnibel y a Marceline humano, nos asalto por sorpresa, mis tropas no notaron su llegada.

- De quien?

- No lo se, solo recuerdo una corona . . .

- Rey helado - Penso - No de nuevo

- . . . Y unos cuernos.

Esa ultima descripcion dejo helado al humano.

- Cuernos . . . estas seguro?

- Si, ademas tambien recuerdo sentir mucho frio, a pesar de que hacia bastante calor.

Estaba confirmado, el humano sabia de quien se trataba.

- No puede ser - Le dijo a muerte - Lo matamos cuando . . .

- Quiso . . . no . . . cuando mato a la reina. Recuerdas? ese dia te di de mi poder, te volviste el Segador. . .

A la mente le llegaron esos tristes recuerdos, pero la voz de Nathaniel lo regresaron a la realidad.

- Es el Lich . . . Verdad? - Dijo con mucha seriedad.

- Si . . . - Respondio el humano emocionalmente dañado.

- Eso es un problema, ese ser tiene la misma intencion que el destructor, aniquilar toda la existencia.

- Debemos detenerlo - Dijo Raphael

- Es que ya lo habia hecho, pero no se. . .

De pronto, uno de los angeles de Raphael aparecio, herido y llevando a la dulce princesa en brazos y Marceline sujetandoce del cuello de este. Raphael fue a su encuentro.

- Que ha pasado?

- Luego de que nos atacara le segui y las pude salvar. Debo confesar que ese demonio si que era fuerte.

- No es un demonio - Dijo Finn llamando la atencion de todos - Es . . . Mejor dicho, fue un ser vivo. Pero la radiacion de la guerra de los champiñones lo convirtio en eso . . .

- Sabemos lo que es - Dijo Raphael - Pero sus intenciones son las de uno de ellos.

- De cualquier manera, es un peligro potencial, y mas si nuestros enemigos saben que esta vivo. Humano, pido tu ayuda de nuevo.

- Es mi deber ayudar a quien me lo pida, ademas, el es una amenaza para mi hogar.

- Muy bien, Raphael ira contigo, llevaran un grupo de angeles con ustedes. Por el momento descancen, lleven a las señoritas a con el sanador.

Los angeles ascintieron y apesar de estar heridos, empezaron a volar, Finn quiso hacerlo tambien, pero cuando quiso extender sus alas, sintio una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

- Tranquilo - Dijo muerte - La angel no pudo sacar todas las piedras, mi poder esta demaciado limitado, solo podras tranformarte cuando tengas suficiente energia de siega.

- Crei que tenia reservas infinitas de esa energia

- Asi era, pero estas piedras lo han negado, Es casi como si solo tuvieras un 60% de mi poder, aunque aun puedes usar la mayoria de mis habilidades.

- Que me dices del REAPER o el GRIM REAPER?

- Tambien podras usarlos, pero solo por un tiempo limitado.

Nathaniel vio que el humano se quedaba y regreso.

- Sube al pedestal, te llevare.

El humano obedecio y fue llevado tambien, como muerte dijo, su poder estaba bastante limitado, antaño sus heridas y moretones ya hubieran desaparecido, pero ahora no, asi que tambien acepto ir con el sanador.

Cuando llegaron, el humano vio a los angeles quitar el escudo para que Marceline pudiera pasar. Ya adentro, vio varias camas alrededor de un angel que tenia cubiertos los ojos, el humano se sorprendio al ver que noto su llegada.

- Bienvenidos - Dijo el angel - Solo seran 5 esta vez?

- 5? - pregunto - Son muchos?

El angel solto una risa leve - Son pocos - Respondio - Durante la guerra final tuve que curar a unos 10,000 angeles a la vez.

El humano se sorprendio por tal numero. Tantos habian caido? Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al ver que en la parte alta del cuarto, Uriel lo miraba con odio. pero esta dio media vuelta y se alejo.

- Porque me odia tanto? - Pregunto a Raphael

- No es a ti, es a tu raza - Dijo raphael

- Que tiene contra ella?

- Su primera "Hija" se enamoro de uno de ustedes, en un principio se nego a la relacion, luego se alegro por la felicidad de su hija y al final la odio.

- Ustedes pueden tener hijos?

- Algo asi. Cuando un nuevo ser de luz va a nacer, un gran estruendo se escucha por todo el cielo. Una esfera de luz aparece y de esta sale el nuevo angel, los mayores tendemos a criarlos y cuidarlos, entrenarlos y prepararlos. Uriel se dedico mucho a cuidar de ella, segun decia, cuando el juicio final llegara y ella cayera, su hija tomaria su lugar como una de los sabios, uno de los puestos mas altos que hay en nuestra gerarquia.

- Y que paso?

- Cuando esta estallo, el humano de quien se enamoro no pudo hacer nada para ayudar y esta le entrego su inmortalidad para salvarlo . . .

- Pueden hacer eso?

- Esta prohibido . . . pero si, podemos hecerlo. Ella, Mithani, le dio ese regalo, pero Uriel lo ve de otra forma, segun ella, el humano solo la utilizo.

- Y que fue del humano?

- Nadie lo sabe, y el unico que podria decirlo esta muerto

- Padre cuervo - Dijo instantaneamente

- Como lo sabes?

El humano no supo que decir, advertido por muerte ellos podrian desconfiar. Pero no fue necesario, el vendado angel los llamo a las camas y estos obedecieron, poniendo a las chicas con cuidado, se recostaron. El angel comenzo a recitar un cantico en un idioma que el humano reconocio. Latin, enseñado por Muerte para poder aprender a usar sus habilidades de nigromante.

Mientras el angel cantaba, el humano comenzo a sentirse aliviado, sus heridas, las pocas que le quedaban, fueron desapareciendo. Supuso que los demas tambien se sentirian asi. Cuando el angel termino todosse levantaron, pero no las chicas, quienes seguian dormidas.

- Estaran bien - Le dijo al humano, quien se acerco para verlas - Solo deben dormir

Finn se sintio aliviado, entonces las escucho de nuevo, esas voces, pero esta vez eran mas tenues.

- Podria quitarme estas . . . Piedras de vida? - Le pregunto al sanador

- Por el Creador - Dijo al ver las piedras - Quien te ha hecho eso?

- Fue mientras protegia la ciudadela . . . Puede retirarlas?

- Me temo que es imposible, nadie puede sacarlas, los que sabian como han muerto. Me temo que estas condenado.

- Pero la angel de la ciudadela . . .

- Oh, ella esta bien, esta arriba descanzando, supe que la salvaste, talvez quieras ir a verla . . .

- Deberia decirle lo que hizo? - Pregunto a muerte

- No . . . de momento. Por ahora has lo que te dice, ve a verla.

Finn acepto, siguio las instrucciones de como subir, habia unas "escaleras" cerca que podia usar, cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a Uriel cerca de su salvadora. Se detuvo cerca para que la mayor no lo viera. Luego de que estas hablaran, Uriel se retiro. Finn espero a que se alejara volando para acercarse.

- Hola - Dijo tratando de oirse lo mas amigable posible, cuando muerte le dio su poder, su voz se oia apagada, como si hubiera tristeza en ella, mas de la que ya sentia por lo que le habia pasado con sus tres doncellas - Me dijeron que estabas bien, no deberias haberte arriesgado asi, te pudo pasar algo peor.

- Suenas igual que mi madre - Dijo haciendo un puchero

- Tu madre?

- Si, Uriel, una de las 3 sabios. Mi sobre protectora madre adoptiva. A veces me molesta . . . - Termino de decir haciendo otro puchero

- Te vez muy grande como para hacer pucheros, no te parece?

- Tengo solo cien años . . . - Respondio

- CIEN AÑOS? Te parece poco?

- Son como 14 años humanos - Respondio tratando de relajar al humano, lo que logro

- Vaya . . . eso lo explica todo. Pero volviendo al tema, Uriel es tu madre?

- Si, acaba de regañarme como no tienes idea por hacer lo que hice.

- Ir a la ciudadela?

- No - Dijo bajando la cabeza - Ayudarte. . .

Finn guardo silencio, sabia que lo odiaba, pero a ese nivel?

- Porque se enojo de que me salvaras?

- Por esto - Respondio mostrando las piedras que habia logrado sacar - Teme por mi.

El humano recordo entonces lo que le habia contado Raphael y el sanador, de su primera hija y que nadie sabia como sacar las piedras.

- Ya veo . . . no quiere que te pase nada, eso es lo que cualquier madre haria - Raphael llego en ese momento, llamandolo a la busqueda del Lich - Tengo que irme, por cierto, no se tu nombre.

- Nathali - Respondio timidamente - Me llamo Nathali

- Nathali - Repitio para recordarlo - Que hermoso - Acompleto para alegrarla - Me voy, cuidate.

- Pero tu problema . . .

- Descuida, peores cosas me han pasado. Descanza. - Dijo dandole una sonriza mientras se alejaba.

Cuando el humano se alejo, la joven angel se oculto bajo sus alas.

- Es mas hermoso de lo que crei - Dijo tratando de que la imagen de su rostro no se borrara de su mente.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos noto, menos ella, fue que la mencionada Uriel habia visto y oido todo desde una ventana. Esta se alejo, con rumbo desconocido, con un dolor en su interior.

Mientras tanto, el humano llegaba donde los angeles entrenaban, hay lo esperaban Nathaniel, Amson y una docena de angeles.

- Todo listo - Dijo Amson - Solo falta que pase por este portal para . . .

- No se ofenda - Interrumpio el humano - Pero no tiene otro metodo de viaje, no se, tal vez me puedan prestar una de sus bestias.

- Desafortunadamemte, estas no aceptan a los que no sean angeles . . .

- Pero yo . . . - Quiso decir

- . . . puros, no Nephilims.

- Tal vez yo pueda ofrecerte otro metodo - Dijo muerte - Pero es un poco . . . Bruto usarlo.

- Lo que sea, pero ya no usare portales, me marean y no se si aparecere en otra pendiente o un precipicio.

- Como desees

Muerte tomo el control del cuerpo y se aproximo a la orilla, todos lo vieron sorprendidos y asustados. Hasta Finn, que veia todo desde su subconciente.

- Que vas a hacer ?

- Saltar, no es obvio?

- Pero . . .

- Tranquilo, usare la forma REAPER.

- Pero dijiste que

- Se lo que dije, pero solo la usare por leves momentos, es eso o usar el portal . . .

- Salta - dijo Finn sin titubear

Muerte, usando el cuerpo del humano, sonrio anticipando la eleccion del humano. Se volvio para ver a los angeles.

- Los veo en tierra - Dijo y salto al vacio.

. . .

El humano seguia discutiendo con muerte, mientras los angeles lo veian, unos con gracia pensando que estaba loco, y otros con decepcion, igual creyendo que estaba loco. Pero de la espesura del bosque, un ser montando un lobo salio de este y salto sobre el humano. Este salto esquivandolo con mucha facilidad, los angeles se sorprendieron del repentino ataque y de como el humano lo evadio. Quisieron ayudarlo pero la mano del humano se los impido.

- No se muevan - Ordeno - Esta es mi lucha, adelantence a buscar a . . . Ya saben quien, no lo enfrenten, solo encuentrenlo y avisenme.

Raphael obedecio la orden, ya que el humano conocia mejor que ellos a tal enemigo y se llevo a los angeles.

- Ahora que quieres Sir Cort?

- Maldito - Dijo el campeon - No se que paso en la fiesta, pero mas de esos tipos aparecieron y se llevaron a mi Reina. Te exijo que me digas donde se la llevaron.

El humano no podia creer su mala suerte, primero Marceline y ahora Edea estaba en peligro. Este Dia se podia poner peor?

**CONTINUARA . . . **

_Aqui esta el comienzo de la saga de Edea Sun, el Infierno._

_Por si se preguntan, la forma REAPER es la que tenia cuando salvo a Nathali cuando caia de la ciudadela (Imagen de muestra del Fic, tomada de los comics GRIM TALES, editada por un servidor XD), la forma GRIMM REAPER es diferente. Luego la pondre como imagen del Fic._

_A peticion de un seguidor anonimo, este capitulo y los proximos seran mas largos, ademas que los subire con mas diferencia de dias . . . MENTIRA ! ! ! los subire cuando tenga tiempo, que generalmente sera dias de diferencia._

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, pedrada o un simple hola sera bienvenido._

**HASTA LUEGO**


	19. Triste recuerdo

**No de nuevo. . . **

- No me oiste? Te exijo que me digas a donde se han llevado a mi soberana

- Aunque lo dijera, no podrias hacer nada, el lugar donde la llevaron esta muy lejos de tus habilidades - Respondio el humano

El dulce ser se enfurecio por lo que el humano habia dicho, sin tregua, piedad ni advertencia se lanzo una vez mas contra el, su lanza tenia un alcanse amplio, mas no asi sus movimientos, torpes y lentos, pero gracias a su lobo Jake II avanzaba rapido. El humano se dio cuenta de que no seria facil librarse de el, ademas aun tenia que encontrar a el lich y por asares del destino, salvar a Edea.

- No tengo tiempo para esto - Respondio mientras con un salto tomo al campeon de los hombros y lo arrojo al suelo, al ver a su amo caido, el lobo salto con intencion asesina, pero el humano, con un movimiento rapido, golpeo el cuello del animal con el mango de sus guadañas (las cuales aun llevaba, dejando de lado su espada) y dejo inconciente al animal - Solo yo puedo ayudarla, pero algo urgente a pasado, y voy a necesitar de vuestra ayuda, campeon del reino fuego.

El dulce ser escupio a los pies del humano cuando se puso de pie

- Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie exepto mi reina, y no ayudare a un criminal

- Lo tendras que hacer si la quieres ver a salvo.

- Como cuando nos ayudaste a recuperar el trono?

- Vas a seguir molestandome con eso? Solo tenia 15, era bobo, distraido y lo unico que queria era impresionar a Edea, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ya no lucho para que me ame, sino para verla a ella y a los demas a salvo. Soy un heroe despues de todo.

- Vaya heroe, ni siquiera pudiste salvar a la rei . . .

Ya no pudo terminar de hablar, el humano le tenia con la hoja de su guadaña amenazado de tajar su cuello.

- No vuelvas a hablar de ella solo para lastimarme, dejala descanzar en paz. Tu no sabes que paso . . . no tienes . . . la mas minima idea . . . de lo que sucedio, y por ende, no puedes hablar de ello como si lo hubieras visto.

- Que querias que viera? Tu, el heroe de todo Ooo atravezando la carne de la reina con tu espada? Asesinandola cuando tu mision era protegerla?

El humano ya no pudo mas, igual que con su lobo, golpeo al ser de dulce y lo arrojo de nuevo al suelo, pero cuando este quizo levantarse, la pierna del humano se lo impidio.

- Quieres saber que fue lo que paso? Bien, tu asi lo has querido.

El humano se arrodillo y colocando su mano en la cabeza del campeon cerro los ojos mientras que con la otra mano tocaba su cabeza. El dulce ser sintio que su alma era retirada de su cuerpo, de pronto, se vio en un lugar que le era familiar, El Capitolio. Estaba en el salon del trono, hay estaba, el rey Charles, parecia que algo le preocupaba, en ese momento se vio a las puertas abrirse y entrar a el humano, cuya mirada reflejaba un ligero toque de tristeza.

- Me mando llamar su majestad?

- Asi es Finn, lamento molestarte a tan poco de tu rompimiento, pero hay algo que quiero que hagas por el Capitolio.

- Servire gustoso.

- Me alegra oirlo, se trata del Limonagrio.

- Otra vez?

- Desafortunadamente, quieren declarar la guerra al dulce reino. Una vez mas, el conde quiere tener el control. La reina ha logrado persuadirlo para que se de lugar a un dialogo y llegar a un trato. - En ese momento ve entrar a la reina, una bella dama de unos 30 años, pero su buena forma, actitud y su caracter la hacian ver de 25, con un traje bastante comodo, el cual le daba bastante movilidad, sin dejar de lado su lugar de reina - he de suponer que ya sabes a donde quiero llegar.

- Si, gustoso sere la escolta de la reina Tamira mi señor.

- Me alegra oir eso y me alivia, no puedo confiar en nadie mas la seguridad de mi amada que no seas tu.

- Y bien, A que estamos esperando? - Hablo la reina con esa alegria que la caracterizaba - Vayamos con ese conde y hagamoslo entrar en razon.

Sir Cort veia atentamente la escena, ya habia olvidado el rostro de la reina. De pronto, la escena salto a un camino en el bosque, en una carabana con direccion al reino de los limones. Dentro de uno de estos carros estaba Finn mirando por las ventanillas.

- Relajate - Decia la reina - Todo estara bien, nadie se atreveria a asaltar una carabana del capitolio y menos contigo aqui.

- No se confie - Respondio mientras veia algo por la ventana de la derecha - Nunca se sabe con estos tipos.

- Ya lo se, pero a tu lado se que estare segura - La reina guardo silencio por unos momentos, contemplando el rostro del heroe - Eres como el hijo que jamas podre tener . . . - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Dijo algo su majestad?

- No, nada. . .

Sin ningun aviso la carabana se detuvo abruptamente.

- Que pasa? - Pregunto al chofer

- Una anciana señor, esta en medio del camino.

- Espere aqui - Le dijo a la reina mientras bajaba.

Finn fue a la parte delantera y en efecto, ahi estaba una mujer de edad adulta parada, tenia una flor marchita en su mano derecha.

- Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Buenos dias joven, me podrian llevar a la ciudad mas proxima? En pago por su servicio les ofresco esta hermosa flor.

El humano supuso que la vista de la anciana estaba mal, penso en ayudarla, pero tenia una mision.

- Lo lamento, pero me temo que no . . .

- Que flor mas bonita - Interrumpio la reina

- Mi señora, no deberia haber bajado.

- Me puedes decir por que no podemos ayudar a esta noble dama?

- Tenemos otros asuntos su majestad, ademas la ciudad mas proxima es la de limonagrio.

- Ese es un problema, le gustaria acompañarnos? solo sera una visita rapida y despues la llevo al capitolio.

Finn trato de hablar, pero la reina tomo de la mano a la mujer y se la llevo a su carro, Finn ya no pudo evitarlo, derrotado subio tambien.

La escena volvio a cortarse y ahora se podia ver un pequeño campamento a las afueras del reino del conde Limonagrio. La mayoria de las tropas dormian, menos el escolta de la reina, quien vigila atentamente. La reina habia insistido en que la ancianita durmiera con ella, ya que no habia lugar mas seguro que donde estubiera Finn. Sir Cort pudo ver que algo sucedia dentro de la tienda, pero no supo que. Un nuevo corte y ahora se veia al humano seguir a la reina y a la anciana mujer en brazos de el.

- Segura que vive por aqui?

- Fue lo ultimo que me dijo, segun ella vive en esta cueva, es aqui donde descanzara. . .

Finn entro primero, dentro se veia algo extraño, no habia ningun mueble de ningun tipo, era casi imposible que alguien viviera ahi. De pronto y sin piedad recibio un golpe en la espalda, unas enormes garras dieron un tajo profundo en la carne del humano, Sir Cort, anonadado, contemplo a quien era poseedor y culpable de tal acto, la reina, pero habia algo extraño, sus hojos denotaban un leve color verde y su piel estaba mas palida. Regreso la mirada al humano, esperando que se levantara, pero un pequeño lago de sangre comenzaba a rodearlo, no podia creerlo, Finn, el gran heroe, el hultimo humano y salvador de incontables vidas yacia muerto.

- Esta es mi venganza humano - Se escucho decir de la reina, pero su voz tenia ahora un toque mas sombrio.

Dio media vuelta y salio de la cueva, dejando al humano y el cuerpo de la anciana en aquel lugar. Una vez mas la escena fue cortada, por asi decirlo, ahora estaba en un lugar reinado completamemte por la obscuridad, ahi vio al humano, parado sin movimiento alguno. Se acerco para ver que pasaba, cuando aparecio, el ser que muchos temen y que otros mas evaden . . . La muerte.

- Bienvenido - Dijo con tono lugubre - Asi que al fin has caido, lo lamento mucho.

- Porque, porque la reina hizo eso? - Pregunto cabisbajo

- Esa no era la reina, solo era su cuerpo . . .

El humano levanto la vista al oir tal cosa.

- Entonces ella . . .?

- Asi es Finn - Se escucho decir tras muerte, ahi estaba la reina, mirandolo con cierta tristeza - He muerto, y veo que tu tambien.

- Pero, quien hizo algo asi?

- En serio quieres saber la respuesta? o es que ya lo sabes pero tienes miedo de estar en lo correcto?

- Ambas - Respondio sin titubear

- Es sencillo, el ser que hizo esto, para tener acceso al capitolio, el reino mas importante, despues del dulce reino, con la mayor cantidad de aliados necesarios para cumplir su plan, una guerra que acabe con todos.

- El lich - Se adelanto a decir la reina.

- Debo detenerlo - Dijo con seguridad el humano

- Sabia que dirias eso - Respondio muerte mientras señalaba a la reina - Y me ha pedido un favor para ayudarte.

- Que cosa?

- Que te de de mi poder, ya estas muerto, pero con mi poder podras volver a la vida y cumplir con lo que desees.

- Ademas - Empezo a decir la reina - Podras protejerlas de todo.

El humano sabia de quienes hablaba, incluso Sir Cort Propto supo de quienes se trataba, las tres doncellas que aunque habia destrozado su corazon, seguia amandolas.

- Aceptalo - Continuo diciendo la reina - Y prometeme que cuidaras de Ooo con ese poder para bien.

- . . . Lo prometo

- Muy bien, entonces empezemos - Dijo muerte.

La escena se corto de nuevo y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el capitolio, en el salon de guerra, la reina tenia a los generales y comandantes de su ejercito y el de sus aliados. De pronto entro el humano, su mirada tenia un ligero toque sombrio. Salto sobre la reina y comenzaron a luchar, los presentes no sabian que hacer, la impresion de ver al heroe de Ooo atacar a la reina del capitolio los dejo anonadados. El humano se movia rapido y connsu espada de hierba tajaba el traje de la reina, esta se trataba de defender, pero en un movimiento rapido el humano logro atravezar el cuerpo de la reina, y de la nada un portal se abrio, de este salieron varias manos esqueleticas que tomaron y halaron a la reina al mismo. Tan rapido como empezo, todo termino.

El rey llego en ese momento, pregunto que es lo que habia pasado, los presentes le contaron todo y el rey solo le limito a ver al humano, quien se encontraba mirando el suelo, el rey pidio que los dejaran solos.

- Que paso?

- La reina esta muerta . . .

- Bajo tu espada - Dijo el rey

Finn lo contemplo por unos segundos, como queriendo que viera lo que paso.

- Toca su cabeza - Escucho decir el humano y Sir Cort tambien la escucho - y con la otra mano has lo mismo con la tuya.

El humano hizo lo que la voz dijo, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su rey y otra en la de el, Sir Cort supuso que el rei podia ver todo lo que paso. Cuando termino, el rey se quedo en silencio. Meditando lo que habia pasado, entonces llamo a los generales.

- Lo que acaba de pasar aqui no saldra de estas paredes, mi reina . . . mi amada esposa fue poseida por el Lich - Todos comenzaron a murmurar - Finn se dio cuenta y lo detuvo, pero sabemos que mi reina ya no podia ser salvada. Quiero que juren que jamas diran nada de lo que paso aqui . . . Jurenlo . . .

Los pesentes alzaron sus manos y lo hicieron. Sir Cort entonces sintio que lo halaban de nuevo, cuando desperto, vio que estaba de nuevo en el bosque, enfrente de el estaba el humano, con ambas guadañas desenfundadas, quien con la penumbra de la noches y la luz que emanaba el lobo del campeon le daba un aspecto aun mas sombrio (Como la imagen de muestra, si es que no se lo pueden imaginar)

- Ha vuelto - Comenzo a decir - El Lich ha regresado y amenaza incontables vidas. Quiero que me ayudes a buscarlo, yo ire por Edea y la traere, te lo prometo . . .

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar por uno de los claros del obscuro bosque. El dulce ser se reincorporo y le siguio con la mirada hasta que lo perdio en las sombras.

**CONTINUARA . . .**

_He aqui otro capitulo, que cuenta lo que muchos, por PM, me preguntan. Ademas tambien explica un poco porque las "Piedras de Vida" estan matando a Finn. Si fue de su agrado comententen, sino . . . tambien XD_

_En el proximo cap comenzara el viaje de rescate. _

_Antiguos y nuevos personajes apareceran en el camino, la interrogante es:_

_Ayudaran o complicaran aun mas la vida del pobre Finn?_

**HASTA LUEGO.**


	20. Presagio

. . .

Finn corria a toda velocidad por el obscuro bosque, saltaba, rodeaba, se deslizaba y rodaba para esquivar cualquier obstaculo que se le presentara, se le veia decidido, tenia que salvar, de nuevo, a una de las que poseian su corazon.

- Se te ve confiado . . . - Dijo muerte en la mente del heroe - Solo tengo una duda, a donde vas?

- No es obvio?

El ser dentro del humano no respondio.

- Sir Cort dice que mas de la guardia personal de Ulthane aparecio y se llevo a Edea.

- Entonces quieres ir al primer circulo del infierno, es eso?

- Correcto - Respondio Finn sin dejar de correr

- Muy bien, ahora surge una nueva interrogante, Como llegaras ahi?

El humano freno abruptamente su avance.

- No pense en eso . . .

Muerte, en el subconciente del humano, se dio un golpe en plena cara.

- Y dices que ya no eres un niño bobo?

- Perdon, con todo lo que esta pasando no puedo concentrarme.

Y quien podria cuando sabes que el peor ser de la existencia terrestre habia vuelto de entre los muertos, que aquel que creias tu amigo te traicione, tener la amenaza de que se libere el peor ser del infierno y que uno de tus seres amados este en peligro y peor aun, no saber como llegar hasta ella.

- Podriamos usar un portal . . .

- Creo que ya habiamos hablado de eso, no?

- Tienes otra forma de llegar?

- No podemos usar el metodo que utilizaste en el cielo?

- Me temo que agotamos lo poco de energia de Siega que teniamos . . .

- Genial, entonces estamos como al principio.

Un ser caminaba por el bosque, tratando de relajarse al no saber nada de su querido hermano menor. Aunque la noche le impedia ver bien, usaba su olfato y su pequeña habilidad para no lastimarse. En eso escucho una voz familiar, se le podia oir discutir con alguien mas, sin importale mucho corrio hasta donde provenian las voces.

- Fiiiinnnnnn ! ! ! - Grito al ver a su hermano a quien abrazo con mucho cariño - Hermanito me alegra tanto ver que estas bien.

- Hola Jake - Respondio el humano mientras trataba de respirar - Que haces a tan altas horas de la noche?

- Trataba de consiliar el sueño, cuando desapareciste de la fiesta me preocupe mucho.

- Tranquilo - Continuo Finn mientras se libraba de la "prensa" en la que lo tenia su hermano - ya ves que no me paso nada, ya no soy un niño, recuerdas?

- Si cierto . . . Con quien estabas platicando? - Pregunto el can cambiando de tema

- Conmigo - Respondio muerte tomano control de la voz de Finn - La muerte . . .

Jake lo miro horrorizado, su piel se empalidecio y comenzo a temblar sin control.

- Descuida, me esta ayudando a arreglar cierto . . . problema. Por cierto, de casualidad sabras como llegar al infierno?

Jake cambio su rostro de horror por uno de preocupacion.

- Y para que quieres ir ahi?

- El ser que ataco el capitolio -Comenzo a explicar Finn a su hermano - era un demonio del primer circulo, luego de ir y salvar a Bonnibel, Edea y Marceline ocurrieron ciertas . . . cosas. Ahora, esos mismos demonios se han llevado a Edea, de nuevo, y quiero ir a salvarla, pero no se como llegar.

- Ya veo, desafortunadamente no se como llegar - Esas palabras entristecieron al Humano - Pero creo saber quien si.

- En serio? Y que esperas, Dimelo . . .

- El problema es que no se si sea Buena idea llamarlo . . .

- Hablas de . . .

- Si, Hudson Abadeer, el padre de Marceline y gobernante de la nocheosfera.

Finn se quedo pensativo, sabia que habia sus riesgos, como el que llegara y comenzara a devorar las almas de todos.

- Tambien podriamos preguntarle a Padre cuervo - Sugirio Muerte.

- Pero tendriamos que usar un portal para llegar con el, ademas de que dicho portal esta en el Infierno, por si lo habias olvidado.

- El arbol de la vida podria . . .

- No decias que los portales al infierno fueron destruidos, incluidos los del arbol?

- Es verdad . . .

- Y dices que el distraido bobo soy yo.

- Y bien - Interrumpio el can - Le hablamos?

- Creo que no tenemos muchas opciones, pero antes hare algo.

Finn desenvaino su espada y comenzo a hacer un circulo en el suelo, justo alrededor del arbol que usaria y recito

- _**Abyssus exercitus nigrae ego nequaquam contaminabis Terram istam summam in circulum messorem requiri**_ (Fuerzas oscuras del abismo, yo, el segador les exijo que no profanen las tierras fuera de este círculo)

El circulo comenzo a emanar una luz de un tenue color morado.

- Has aprendido bien - Dijo muerte al humano

- Listo, podremos hablarle tranquilamente.

Finn enntonces comenzo a hacer los preparativos para invocarlo, pero habia un problema.

- Y la leche? - Pregunto Jake

- No tenemos en casa?

- Ya sabes que cuando me preocupo bebo mucha, y ya se acabo.

El humano medito por un momento, cuando de pronto, del dichoso arbol que usarian comenzo a abrirse el portal, de este salieron varios tentaculos que tomaron a Finn, quien estaba dentro del circulo y lo halaron dentro. Jake, quien se encontraba fuera, vio todo sin poder hacer algo para ayudar.

- FIIIIIINNNNNNN ! ! ! - Grito mientras se cerraba el portal.

El humano trataba de forcejear con los tentaculos para liberase, al ver que no era posible, muerte uso lo poco de Energia de Siega para invocar a los brazos del GRIM REAPER y poder cortarlos con su enorme guadaña, una vez liberado, el humano desenfundo su espada, listo para enfrentarse a lo que viniera. Cuando al fin salio del portal, cayo en la habitacion donde Marceline y el, antaño, creaban canciones de su amor a escondidas de su padre. Ahi estaba, sentado sobre la cama, admirando a una mujer en una foto, el humano no la reconocio, ya que no se trataba de Marceline.

- Juraste protegerla - Comenzo a decir - Se lo juraste a ese vejete del hielo

- Y eso hice.

- Entonces, porque mi pequeña bebe esta en el CIELO ! ! ! - Grito al final mientras se comenzaba a transformar

- Fue atacada por ellos, logre salvarla, pero los angeles le iban a dar caza por ser una Nephilim . . .

- Como es que?

- Se enteraron? Ocurrio algo durante la fiesta en el capitolio

- Le dije a mi pequeña que no fuera, si se trata de ti, siempre ahi problemas

- Un demonio del primer circulo aparecio - Continuo Finn ignorandolo - y se la llevo junto con Edea y Bonnibel.

- Las deliciosas gobernantes del reino fuego y dulce?

- Si - Respondio mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al demonio - Cuando al fin logre salvarlas llegaron los angeles buscando al gobernante del primer circulo, ahi la encontraron y la quisieron matar, los detuve, pero sabia que no se detendrian . . .

Finn continuo contando lo que paso, Hudson se fue calmando hasta que recupero su forma original.

- . . . Ellas estaban en el capitolio protegidas por Raphael, el angel de quien le hable, pero aparecio el Lich y se las quiso llevar, uno de los angeles de Raphael logro salvarlas y se las llevo a la ciudad blanca para protegerlas. Por eso esta hay con Bonnibel.

- No estaba muerto? Hablo del lich

- Veo que lo sabe, y si, se supone que estaba muerto, pero ha regresado y amenaza la tierra de Ooo, ademas, mas demonios se han llevado a Edea de nuevo al primer circulo. Tambien estoy preocupado porque los demas circulos tratan de liberar al Destructor . . .

El demonio abrio los ojos tanto, que incluso estos se hubieran salido.

- Que has dicho?

- El Destructor . . . seguro lo conoces. . . verdad?

- Si . . . Fue por el que hui del infierno, demaciada "Destruccion", ademas de que me gusta tener el control de un lugar.

- Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda . . .

- Y que te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

- Salve a tu preciada hija, aunque no se porque dices quererla si la abandonaste a su suerte cuando pequeña.

- Tenia que, asi criamos a nuestros hijos.

- Ulthane no hizo eso . . .

- Quien?

- El gobernante del primer circulo, se llama Ulthane . . . Y es un Nephilim

- Vaya, debe ser alguien muy poderoso . . .

- Entonces me ayudaras, si o no?

Hudson medito por unos minutos la peticion del humano.

- Lo hare, pero con una condicion.

- De que se trata?

- Estoy mas que seguro que tu viaje no terminara solo en el primer circulo, no . . . los "Caidos" son muy especiales, si dices que planean liberar al destructor, al menos 5 circulos estan involucrados . . .

- Aja, y tu peticion era?

- Como dije, seguro iras mas haya del primero, y si tu camino te lleva hasta la "Reina loca", quiero que le des este mensaje - Continuo diciendo mientras un pergamino se formaba en sus dedos.

- Que dice el escrito?

- Eso no te incumbe, ahora descanza, mañana a primera hora partiras

- No puede ser ya?

- Necesitas recobrar fuerzas - Finn lo miro extrañado - Tu pecho - Continuo Hudson - Esas piedras te dejaron muy debil, descanza, asi recuperaras gran parte de tu poder.

Finn ya no pudo hablar, Hudson salio de la habitacion y le dejo solo.

- Crees que si nos ayude?

- Tal vez, pero aun asi, deberias hacer lo que el dice, descanzar nos ayudara a reponer energia de Siega, y creo que la vamos a necesitar.

El humano termino por obedecer lo que le dijeron, pero antes creo otro circulo protector alrededor de la cama, puede que Hudson le ayude, pero eso no significa que el o alguno de los que hay viven no traten de matarlo y comerce su alma, al terminar se recosto y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido, despues de todo lo ocurrido cualquiera estaria agotado, tanto fisica como mentalmente.

. . .

El lugar denotaba una espesa aura de maldad, estaba parado hay, justo en medio de todo, parecia una de las islas flotantes de la ciudad blanca, pero estaba manchada con sangre en paredes, techo y piso, ademas, una esxtraña masa negra, la cual parecia viva, se movia y expandia por todo el lugar, Finn comenzo a caminar por el pasillo en donde se encontraba, no supo porque, pero habia algo que tenia que hacer. Su avance fue frenado por una enorme puerta, habia dos cerrojos, por ende, necesitaba dos llaves, de la nada su cuerpo se dividio en otras dos formas, parcido a lo que Menta habia hecho en la Ciudadela de Marfil, de estas replicas surgieron dos llaves, una tenia tonos dorados con un fino diseño y la otra era negra, tonos rojos y era un tanto mas burda.

Sus replicas las colocaron, las giraron y la enorme puerta se abrio, pareciera que jamas habia sido abierta, el aire entro desesperadamente, Finn hizo lo mismo, pero con pasos lentos. Hay lo vio, un enorme ser, cubierto con esa extraña sustancia. Algo en el le resultaba familiar.

- Asi que has venido, luciendo su pecado por bandera - Comenzo a decir aquer ser mientras señalaba las eridas del humano - Que buscas segador de almas?

- Busco liberar a mi amiga

- Amiga dices, pero noto en tus palabras algo mas, algo que explica porque haces tales azañas por ella.

- No te corresponde juzgarme, solo quiero salvar y librar a Edea de todo esto.

- Y que me dices de mis hermanos los Nephilim. Tambien nos salvarias? Nosotros ayudamos a proteger el Eden, y como nos recompenzan? Atacandonos, matando a los mios y confinando muestras almas en esas piedritas.

- Quien eres? - Pregunto el humano

- Dudo que lo sepas, pero los que te precedieron me llamaban hermano. . . Me llamaban Absalom, pero ya he renunciado a ese nombre, ahora soy la corrupcion. El dia que alzaron sus espadas contra nosotros, naci yo. Y pronto . . . yo . . . lo sere . . . todo.

El humano comenzo a ver imagenes de todo Ooo, sumida en la destruccion y el caos, la sustancia negra avanzaba consumiendolo todo. Vio como sus seres queridos eran deborados, incapaces de oponerse, convirtiendose en titeres sin poder evitarlo.

- De sus secas raices - Continuo hablando Absalom - a sus esteriles ramas, el arbol de la vida caera bajo mi sombra. NI LA MISMA MUERTE ESCAPARA DE MI !

Subitamente la sustancia comenzo a atrapar al humano, quien no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. . .

. . .

Desperto jadeando y sudando, habia sido solo un sueño, solo un sueño . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Hudson llevo al humano hasta un portal fuera de la Nocheosfera, Finn, apesar de odiarlos, sabia que no tendria mas opcion que esa.

- Ve con cuidado - Advirtio Hudson - Puedo sentir que algo esta pasando, algo muy malo.

A la mente del heroe llegaron los recuerdos del sueño, pero prefirio guardar silencio. Sin darle mas largas, cruzo el portal, del otro lado de este, pudo ver el palacio de Ulthane, quiso avanzar pero los guardias se le fueron encima.

- No de nuevo . . .

Finn trato de eliminarlos como ya lo habia hecho, pero esta vez no lo logro, los demonios lo sometieron y lo llevaron prisionero. Cuando llegaron al salon del trono se sorprendio al ver quien lo ocupaba.

- Mi señor - Hablo uno de los demonios - Hemos traido al segador, como lo pidio.

- Muy bien

- Que significa esto? Donde esta Ulthane?

- Ya no existe mas

- Pero que hiciste Vulgrim . . .

**CONTINUARA . . .**

_Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, tarde un poco mas de lo normal pero es que mi trabajo no me dio tregua y por eso es mas largo que la mayoria, y ya comienza el rescate, pero _

_Que significa el sueño?_

_Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, sera bienvenido._

_Hasta luego_


	21. A recuperar el trono

. . .

Finn se encontraba rodeado, todos los demonios le miraban con odio, frente a el, ocupado el trono que antaño usaba Ulthane se encontraba Vulgrim, mirandolo con una sonriza de victoria.

- Pero que hiciste Vulgrim

- Solo me encargue de quien nos limitaba, Ulthane era un torpe con nobles intenciones, era un asco estar a su servicio. Pero ya no habra mas dulzura en este circulo, nunca mas . . .

- Y que me dices de Jewel? - Interrogo el humano - Tambien acabaste con ella?

- No . . . aun, solo debo encontrarla y terminarla, no debe estar muy lejos, y no podra esconderce mas a mis guardias.

- Yo no estaria tan seguro . . .

Subitamente aparecieron los guardias de confianza del caido lider, atacaron a los que aprisionaban y liberaron al humano al mismo tiempo que una de las ventanas era destruida, curiosamente la misma que fue destruida cuando aparecieron los angeles.

- Pero que . . . - Alcanzo a decir el nuevo Gobernante

- Rapido - Grito Jewel desde la ruta de escape - No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto como empezo todo termino, los guardias de Ulthane desaparecieron dejando el salon con varios cadaveres.

- Como sabias que llegarian? - Pregunto Muerte

- Solo lo presenti - Respondio el heroe

Finn alcanzo a escuchar un fuerte grito por parte del que era la mano derecha de Ulthane. No hablo durante todo el viaje y se limito a seguir a sus liberadores. No paso mucho para que llegaran a unas cuevas que les servian de refugio, a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Que ha pasado? - Pregunto Finn a la demonio

- Traicion, eso fue lo que paso.

- Como es que ocurrio?

- Luego de tu partida, varios de los demonios de menor rango y Vulgrim irrumpieron en el salon, decian que venian en nombre del Destructor y que por ordenes de el mi padre debia morir. . .

- Y Edea?

- La reina del fuego?

- La misma, Sir Cort me dijo que los demonios de Ulthane se la llevaron.

La demonio miro a uno de sus guardias, sin entender lo que decia el Humano

- Vulgrim nos engaño diciendo que su padre la queria ver, fue antes de lo ocurrido en el salon su majestad

- Ya veo . . . - Respondio Jewel

- Y bien - Interrumpio Finn - cual es el plan?

- El plan? - Pregunto confundida la demonio

- Para retomar el control de tu reino, claro esta.

- No hay tal plan - Interrumpio uno de los demonios - solo somos 20 sin contarlo a usted ni a nuestra señora. No tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, nos superan en 2000 por cada uno de nosotros. Solo queda escondernos y . . .

El humano dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

- A donde crees que vas? - Pregunto Jewel

- Edea fue secuestrada por ese demonio, mi mision es salvarla y eso es lo que hare, no me importa cuantos demonios me superen, no la abandonare.

- Es suicidio - Dijo uno de los demonios - No sabes donde se la llevaron y solo conseguiras morir.

- Ya lo he estado, y creeme, no es la gran cosa.

Muerte oia todo lo que ocurria sin decir nada.

- Pero no puedes librar una guerra tu solo . . .

- Quien dice que estoy solo?

Repentinamente el suelo comenzo a temblar y de este salieron 6 ataudes, las tapas cayeron pesadamente y en el interior de tres de ellos salieron fantasmas con armadura y de los demas cadaveres con el cuerpo incinerandose.

- Que es esto? - Pregunto Jewel un tanto sorprendida

- Es una de las habilidades Nigromantes de muerte: Exumacion, me permite invocar a los tres señores de los muertos y varios espectros encarnados para que luchen conmigo. Desafortunadamente, con mi poder actual solo puedo invocar a tres espectros, pero con ellos sera suficiente.

- Aun asi - Debatio de nuevo el demonio - No podras hacer nada . . .

- Se no ta que no has oido hablar de mi - Respondio Finn - Soy el segador, heraldo de la Muerte, haya donde voy nadie esta ha salvo - Finn volvio la mirada a Jewel, quien se quedo estatica al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos color cielo - Ni siquiera un Jefe demonio.

Jewel quizo hablar pero el heroe salto fuera de las cuevas seguido de sus aliados.

- Lo detenemos? - Pregunto uno de los demonios a Jewel.

La demonio se quedo en silencio, seguia impactada por la mirada del humano, mientras Finn avanzaba a toda velocidad. No tardo mucho en llegar al palacio, donde una multitud de demonios le esperaban. Los aliados del humano atacaron primero, creando un fuerte escandalo que atrajo a la mayoria de los guardias. La lucha se prolongo por, al menos, una hora.

- Mi señor, atacan el lado noroeste del palacio - informo uno de los demonios a Vulgrim - Pero nuestras fuerzas resisten.

- Sabe de quien se trata?

- Creemos que es el segador . . .

- Creen?

- Si, porque son fantasmas y espectros los que atacan mi señor

- Cuantos soldados han ido a frenarlos?

- Casi el 85% de nuestras tropas señor . . .

- Demaciado escandalo para unos cuantos enemigos . . . no sera que . . . sea todo una trampa?

Subitamente el informante fue atravezado por la espada del humano, quien despues dirigio su mirada al nuevo lider del circulo infernal.

- Sabia que eran una distraccion . . .

- Y aun asi no hiciste nada

- Quien dice que no lo hice? Sabia muy bien que vendrias inmediatamente buscando a tu amada Reina, sin embargo, no solo viniste tu, mira por ahi - Respondio mientras señalaba uno de los pasillos, donde se podia ver a Jewel y a otros guardias capturados - la trajiste a mi, su amor hacia ti la animo a seguirte, aun sabiendo que era una locura, y tu impulsividad no te dejo ver claramente que no podias ganar. . .

- Quien dice que no vi claramente?

Vulgrim lo miro extrañado, Finn sonrio por lo bajo y volvio a señalar al lugar donde tenia a sus pricioneros, pero estos estaban libres, acompañados por una replica del humano.

- Como . . . es posible que. . .?

- Parte almas - Respondio muerte tras de el, quien tenia el control de otra replica

- Imposible . . . el humano tendria que estar muerto para que . . .

- Ya lo estoy, bueno, lo estaba, ademas, yo solo se crear cuerpos secundarios gracias a las habilidades ninjas que aprendi a lo largo de los años(cof*naruto*cof), muerte es quien posee en realidad la habilidad esa, y el es quken controla los otros cuerpos.

Vulgrim veia aterrado a ambos enemigos, cuando una puerta se habrio bruscamente, de ella aparecieron Jewel, el otro Finn y varios guardias.

- Sabias que te seguiria, verdad?

- Sabia que querias vengar a tu padre, por eso deje un rastro. . .

La platica fue interrumpida cuando el demonio comenzo a reir como psicopata

- Creen que ganaron? - Dijo mientras daba unos pasos al trono - EN VERDAD CREEN QUE GANARON?

- Pues desde donde yo lo veo, si, ganamos

- Ustedes no son mas que unos ESTUPIDOS QUE HAN CAIDO EN UNA TRAMPA ! ! !

El demonio se sento en el trono y una extraña sustancia negra, que parecia tener vida propia se empezo a derramar de ojos, nariz, boca y oidos del demonio, extendiendose por su cuerpo. Finn sintio que su sangre se helaba en sus venas.

- LA CORRUPCION LOS CONSUMIRA A TODOS - Grito mientras unos largos tentaculos de dicha sustancia se lanzaron sobre ellos.

CONTINUARA . . .

Lamento la demora, pero estoy pasando por problemas emocionales debido a mi roptura con mi novia desde hace unos dias, antes de publicar el ultimo cap(no este), quien era mi inspiracion y musa, y me tarde mas de lo previsto, tambien por el fallecimiento de mi abuelito y que ademas alguien, que se hace llamar Elmejor(98 y 97) dice algo que en lo personal si me duele. Quisiera saber si a ustedes realmente les gusto mi historia(almenos 3 de ustedes se que no, y me inspiran a seguir adelante).

Estas es mi pregunta a los 1530 lectores que han visitado mi historia: Realmente les gusto?

ESPERO CON ANSIAS SU REPUESTA

HASTA LUEGO


	22. Amarga victoria

Los tentáculos se abalanzaron sobre los presentes.

- No dejen que esa cosa negra los toque – Advirtió el humano

Desafortunadamente dos de los guardias, y amigos de Jewel, no pudieron obedecer aquella advertencia, los nuevos "brazos" del demonio los aprisionaron y los sometieron mientras se escabullían por sus bocas, después los liberaron y estos cayeron pesadamente, se retorcían en el suelo. Jewel y Finn se quedaron helados, la demonio por ver a sus amigos sin saber que hacer, poco a poco, lentamente se acercó a ellos. El humano recordó su sueño, de como esa sustancia cambiaba a sus amigos. . . los cambiaba. . .

- CUIDADO – Grito Muerte mientras se acercaba al ver como uno de los guardias, cuyo cuerpo era rodeado por aquella sustancia, se levantaba con espada en mano e intención asesina.

Jewel lo vio venir y afortunadamente pudo rodar, esquivando el ataque.

- Gracias por avisarme

- Como sabias que pasaría? – Interrogo Muerte al humano.

Finn seguía inmóvil, veía a Vulgrim retorcerse mientras su cuerpo era deformado por aquella sustancia que brotaba de él, poco o nada quedaba de su forma original. Su brazo izquierdo era desgarrado de varias partes mientras unas extrañas piedras o incluso sus propios huesos salían de su hombro y codo.

- FIIIIINNNNN ! ! ! ! – Gritaron ambos al unísono para tratar de despertarlo de su trance, sin mucho éxito.

Muerte corrió hasta el, ya que una de las extremidades del corrupto se dirigía a él con intención de atraparlo, pero logro apartarlo justo cuando esta estaba a unos centímetros de él, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ser atrapado el, y rápidamente la corrupción le aprisiono.

- Me pregunto, Que pasara cuando la propia Muerte sea mi esclavo?

La sustancia comenzó a entrar por la boca del cuerpo replica que controlaba Muerte, pero en lugar de ocurrir lo mismo que con los guardias, ambas replicas se desvanecieron mientras Finn, que ya había reaccionado, caía de rodillas.

- Que paso? – Pregunto confundida la hija y única sobreviviente de la familia de Ulthane.

- Las replicas se desvanecen al recibir mucho daño – Explico el humano-Nephilim mientras se levantaba – Y mi habilidad hace lo mismo – Completo Muerte.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la risa del corrupto demonio.

- No importa – Comento un completamente transformado Vulgrim, mas para el que para sus enemigos, como si hablara solo – Si eso es verdad, entonces solo debo consumir a los demás y entonces seremos imparables.

- Seremos? – Repitió el humano

Sin esperar a que se prepararan el demonio continuo con sus ataques sin mostrar piedad, pero él no era lo único de que se debían preocupar el humano y compañía, sino también de los guardias poseídos. El grupo de rebeldes trataba de encontrar una forma de ganar, pero acercarse demasiado a Vulgrim significaría el riesgo de sufrir algo similar, a pesar de ser más que ellos los "brazos" de Vulgrim eran más y cada vez que uno era cercenado otros tres tomaban su lugar, Finn, en un intento de igualar las cosas, creo otras replicas para que Muerte las usara y los pudiera ayudar, además uso Exhumación

- NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAN HACER – Grito Vulgrim – TARDE O TEMPRANO TODOS SERAN CONSUMIDOS POR MI SEÑOR

Distraída, tratando de no ser herida por antiguo aliado, Jewel no noto que una de esas extremidades salía por debajo de la tierra a su espalda, pero Finn si la vio y en un movimiento involuntario y repentino se interpuso entre ambos para recibir el golpe, aun sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo controlaban. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

. . .

Un sonoro grito regresaba del reino de los sueños a la gobernarte del dulce reino, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

- Pero que? – Pregunto alarmada

Cuando su vista se termino de enfocar y acostumbrar a la luz vio a Marceline siendo sujetada por 6 ángeles.

- QUE OCURRE AQUI? – Grito mientras se levantaba para ayudarla

- Tranquilas – Escucharon a sus espaldas – Estarán a salvo aquí – Era Nathaniel quien se acercaba volando seguido por Amson.

- Por favor, suelten a una de nuestras invitadas – Dijo Amson a los ángeles quienes lo obedecieron de inmediato.

- Quienes son ustedes? Que fue lo que paso? En donde estamos? – Cuestiono la vampira a los recién llegados

- Una pregunta a la vez, te parece – Respondió sereno Nathaniel – Mi nombre es Nathaniel y mi amigo y compañero a mi derecha se llama Amson, ambos somos dos de los tres sabios que dirigen el cielo en la ausencia del creador, lo que paso fue que el Lich las quiso secuestrar, pero uno de nuestros guerreros logro salvarlas y las trajo aquí, al "Refugio", una de las zonas del cielo donde curamos a nuestros heridos, eso responde a tu tercer pregunta, ahora yo las interrogare, Como se sienten?

- Yo como si me hubiera arroyado un camión – Comento Marceline mientras flotaba a la diestra de Bonnibel

- Igual, mi cuerpo me duele por todos lados.

- Me alegro de oír eso – Comento Amson

- Disculpa? – Preguntaron ambas doncellas al unísono

- No me mal entiendan – Se disculpo el ángel - me refiero a que solo quedan daños superficiales, no internos, me desilusionaría mucho no poder cumplir con lo prometido al Nephilim que nos salvo.

- Creí que ya casi no habían . . . – Hablo Marceline confundida

Amson quiso hablar, pero Nathaniel se lo impidió.

- Aun no lo saben – Susurro.

- Tendrán que enterarse tarde o temprano

- No nos corresponde dar esa información

- Disculpen – Interrumpió Bonnibel – Que es un Nephilim y eso de que uno los salvo?

- No, entendieron mal, el que nos salvo lo hizo por uno, o mejor dicho una, Finn el humano

- QUE HIZO QUE? – Preguntaron casi en un grito ambas

- Lo que oyeron, el salvo el cielo y la tierra al evitar que el destructor fuera liberado, por tal hazaña le concedimos un deseo, perdonar la vida de usted señorita Abadeer.

Marceline se quedo callada, sabia que Finn aun la amaba, pero no a ese extremo. En cambio, Bonnibel guardo silencio, conteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir de sus cristalinos ojos.

- Y donde esta el? – Pregunto Marceline

- Fue a la tierra a buscar al Lich.

Repentinamente apareció un ángel por una de las ventanas, curiosamente era el mismo que las había salvado.

- Señor Amson – Dijo cortésmente – Necesito hablar con usted en privado.

- Claro – Respondió y se volvió con los demás – Me disculpan?

- Ve –Contesto Nathaniel

Ambos angeles se alejaron dejando al grupo solo, pero antes de poder continuar hablando fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, esta vez era Raphael con sus hombres.

- Que noticias traen?

- Malas me temo.

-Que paso?

- No lo encontramos, según lo que sabemos de él es que puede ocupar cuerpos como disfraces, y no sabemos diferenciarlo de entre la multitud.

- Y el humano? – Pregunto Nathaniel - Donde esta?

- Surgió cierto . . . Problema

. . .

Sintió el impacto, pero solo le causo un leve cosquilleo, abrió los ojos y vio que la corrupción no le hacia nada, en un rápido movimiento corto la extremidad y lo que estaba en su cuerpo cayo luego de esto.

- Soy inmune? – Se pregunto

Decidido a comprobar su teoría se abalanzo sobre el corrupto, quien pareció no notar lo ocurrido ya que muerte lo estaba distrayendo, aprovechando la oportuna coincidencia salto con su espada desenfundada. Vulgrim atacaba a la replica ya que no podía controlarla, pero si destruirla, sin embargo no noto que el humano saltaba hacia el y cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Todos los presentes miraban incrédulos lo que había sucedido, no podían creerlo, Finn daba por terminada la existencia del demonio corrupto.

- Porque? – Dijo esforzándose el agonizante y moribundo Vulgrim

- Porque pones en riesgo todo lo que valoro y aprecio – Respondió mientras retiraba su espada de su carne – Y no puedo permitirlo.

- Traición. . .

Fue lo ultimo que dijo, y eso se quedo retumbando en la mente del humano.

Traición a quien?

La que él había hecho a Ulthane?

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**_Un nuevo cap, ligeramente corto, pero es para calmar y agradecer a aquellos que han seguido mi historia. No hay palabras para expresar este sentimiento que tengo por su apoyo._**

**_En serio. . . GRACIAS_**

**_Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, será bienvenido. _**

**HASTA LUEGO**


End file.
